


El Amor No Discrimina (Entre Pecadores y Santos)

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: "Akashi tenía dos problemas: no tenía que seducir solo a Furihata, tenía que seducir a toda la red de contactos sociales de Furihata y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo."O más bien la historia de cómo el Team Akashi se prepara para enfrentarse al Team Furihata y Akashi intenta ganar en el amor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541456) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Esta es la secuela directa de la historia "Nunca Podrás Llevar Mi Corona (Porque Pesa Demasiado)" porque necesitaba una conclusión más ligera. Hace referencia a los eventos de la historia de forma sistemática, así que os ayudará leerla (esa y el resto de Designación:Milagro) antes.
> 
> Además, he supuesto matemáticamente que desde "No Parpadees" ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que ahora estén en segundo año, así que han crecido de acorde a esto.
> 
> Hinata y Kageyama solo hacen una pequeña aparición, pero suponía que ya que he creado este gran universo crossover, debería mencionarlos también de forma adecuada.
> 
> El título viene de la increíble musical Hamilton, de la canción "Wait For It".
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios y los kudos me hacen muy feliz =)
> 
> Edición: El increible y talentose @z-hard ha dibujado [esta increíble imagen del capítulo dos](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/160177413044/z-hard-self-indulgent-illustration-for-love). ¡¡Echadle un vistazo porque es increible!!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "Love Doesn't Discriminate (Between the Sinners and the Saints)" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

Furihata estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuurou. Probablemente.

Ese _probablemente_ era lo que le detenía; le molestaba mucho ese _probablemente_ porque era la clase de persona que se enamoraba muy deprisa y de forma regular y nunca había tenido dudas antes sobre estar enamorado de alguien.

Pero muchas cosas eran diferentes _antes_.

Antes, nunca se había enamorado de un chico.

Y antes, sin duda nunca se había enamorado de alguien como Akashi Seijuurou.

Y la verdad tampoco había tenido antes a alguien que _sintiese_ lo mismo.

Así que todo esto era nuevo, y la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que «antes» significaba.

Antes de que le secuestrasen o le disparasen. Antes de que Akashi Seijuurou fuese importante para él. Antes de que el hermano de Furihata hiciese de su cabeza un lio y le hiciese tener dudas sobre todo.

Sí. Las cosas parecían más sencillas antes de que Kyo se involucrase. Furihata no tenía ningún problema en echarle la culpa de todo a su hermano.

*

Después de que le secuestrase, le disparasen, casi muriese, y le operasen doctores americanos en Honolulu, Furihata no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía.

Lo peor de que le pegasen un tiro, y de casi morir, y de estar hospitalizado durante un tiempo, era que había tenido mucho tiempo para _pensar_. Y siempre había tenido una tendencia a pensar demasiado las cosas, así que cuando no tenía nada que hacer más que estar tumbado en una cama y pensar sobre lo que le había ocurrido, pensó tanto que le dejó exhausto.

Y aunque había muchas cosas con respecto a su mala experiencia (así era como su madre le llamaba, una _mala experiencia_ , y Furihata suponía que era una palabra tan buena como cualquiera para describir ser secuestrado por un científico loco) la única en la que seguía pensando era en Akashi Seijuurou.

Habían tenido que, por razones que todavía no estaban del todo claras, fingir que eran novios. Así que Furihata pensó en los labios de Akashi, la forma en la que basaba y lamía y chupaba la piel de Furihata. Pensó en la forma en la que Akashi le abrazaba, fuerte y posesivo, pero también desesperado y necesitado. Pensó en ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y el espacio que habían compartido; tan cerca el uno del otro que el aire que Furihata respiraban eran los suspiros y gemidos de Akashi, susurrando su nombre, _Kouki_ , y la cosa más intima que Furihata había experimentado.

Era tan difícil pensar que todo había sido una _mentira_.

(Detestaba eso; lo detestaba tanto, la palabra parecía equivocada. Porque significaba que lo que habían compartido no había sido _real_ y que no había estado bien. Era real. Era lo más real que Furihata había experimentado nunca, incluso si solo era una farsa.)

Pensó sobre cómo Akashi le había salvado, pero también cómo Akashi se había aferrado a él; la petición de Akashi de que Furihata le hablase, le tocase, le mantuviese allí. Akashi le había necesitado en esos momentos y Furihata había necesitado que alguien le necesitase. Porque si nadie le necesitaba, si no tenía una tarea que realizar, hubiese perdido la cabeza inmediatamente y no hubiese podido recuperarse, incluso después del rescate.

Así que en esas largas horas de hospital, cuando no se permitían visitas y Furihata estaba solo con sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Akashi Seijuurou. Era más que eso, Akashi era _importante_ para él. Esta vez no era como esas otras en las que se había enamorado. Furihata no quería nada a cambio; solo quería estar cerca de Akashi, vivir en el mismo espacio, que le permitieran estar en su presencia.

Porque estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sus sentimientos nunca eran correspondidos. Y la gente como Akashi Seijuurou, guapa, rica, atlética, poderosa, no se enamoraban de gente como Furihata Kouki.

Akashi probablemente no quería volver a ver a Furihata jamás, ahora que su _mala experiencia_ había acabado.

*

Furihata pensó hasta que ya no pudo más y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar porque todavía estaba un tanto perplejo con este nuevo aspecto de su sexualidad y también un tanto abatido de no poder volver a ver a Akashi de nuevo, a no ser que Seirin tuviese un partido contra Rakuzan.

Así que habló con su hermano.

Esperó hasta que sus padres fuesen a por la cena y entonces soltó un rápido monólogo no lineal hacia Kyo que básicamente se redujo en:

—Soy super gay por Akashi Seijuurou así que ayúdame por favor.

Kyo, había que admitir, lo escuchó todo con extrema paciencia. Y cuando Furihata terminó simplemente asintió y dijo:

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

—¿De _verdad_? —exclamó Furihata.

—Sí. Acabas de pasar una experiencia traumática, y Akashi estaba allí contigo. Es natural que se desarrollen ciertos sentimientos bajo esas circunstancias. Pasa todo el tiempo. Hay una frase para eso. Hmm… ¡El efecto del puente colgante! —dijo Kyo, chasqueando los dedos, contentó consigo mismo—. Ya sabes, la idea de que si están en un puente colgante, y ves alguna chica, tu corazón empieza a latir porque te dan miedo las alturas, pero piensas que está latiendo por la chica, ¿verdad? Así que crees que estás enamorado porque asocias el latido con la chica que viste. O chico, en este caso.

—Oh —dijo Furihata, tumbándose en la cama del hospital, sintiéndose algo desanimado—. Quieres decir… ¿qué no es real? —ni siquiera había mencionado el hecho de que se había enrollado con Akashi, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar todo lo de «estábamos fingiendo ser novios».

—No estoy diciendo eso exactamente —dijo Kyo, pero había una gran cantidad de lástima en su voz—. Es solo que… _has_ tenido una experiencia muy traumática. Probablemente hubo muchas emociones entremezcladas… era una situación muy intensa. Así que tiene sentido que te aferres a la persona que ha pasado eso contigo.

Los ojos de Furihata empezaron a humedecerse y parpadeó muy rápido.

—Ey, Kouki, no pasa _nada_. Sabes, si eres gay ahora, te apoyo completamente, 100%. Simplemente tomate algún tiempo para procesarlo todo, ¿vale? Mira a ver como te siente en un par de meses, cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Y Furihata asintió porque tenía sentido. Le hacía sentir como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubiesen partido en jirones, pero _tenía_ sentido.

*

Cuando Akashi apareció en su habitación del hospital con un ramo de rosas y palabras dulces Furihata se entusiasmó por un momento y entonces recordó la explicación de Kyo.

El efecto del puente colgante. Situación intensa, experiencia traumática, confusión. Incluso si _ahora_ Akashi _quería_ salir con él, ¿y si él también estaba confundido?

—Yo —había dicho Akashi, como si fuese un rey— nunca he estado confundido de nada en mi vida.

Furihata había sonreído y su corazón había latido más rápido mientras intentaba recordar algo sobre puentes.

Pero entonces Akashi le había dicho que iba a esperarle, y entonces citó una frase del libro favorito de Furihata, y Furihata pensó: _Oh_.

*

Así que Furihata se tomó su tiempo en aclarar sus ideas y la vida volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Pasó el tiempo, entró en su segundo año de instituto, la vida volvía a ser igual. No veía a Akashi, pero hablaban por teléfono una vez a la semana y se enviaban mensajes y correos durante el día, todos los días.

Nunca había pensado que tuviesen mucho de lo que hablar después de ser secuestrados por científicos locos, pero la conversación nunca era un problema. Hablaban sobre baloncesto y libros y sus compañeros de clase. (Akashi tenía algunas historias desternillantes sobre el equipo de Rakuzan, aunque Furihata nunca estaba muy seguro de si se tenía que reír o no, porque Akashi siempre parecía muy serio cuando las contaba.)

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —dijo Kyo cuando entró en la habitación, abriendo una bolsa de patatas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Furihata, tan sorprendido que casi dejó caer su teléfono.

—Estás sonriendo como un idiota. Y ni siquiera es la primera vez. ¿Te has echado novio y no me lo has dicho?

—Oh, um, no —dijo Furihata, sonrojándose. Entonces murmuró—. Estoy hablando con Akashi.

Kyo se quedó parado. Sus brazos se detuvieron justo cuando se estaba llevando una patata a la boca y se quedaron allí, justo delante de su boca. Se quedó mirando a Furihata, cosa que no le gustó a Furihata, ¡porque le había _contado_ a Kyo lo de Akashi! ¡Kyo había sido el _único_ al que se lo había contado! ¡No debería estar tan sorprendido!

—Oh —dijo Kyo con una voz casi afónica—. No sabía… que todavía seguías en contacto con él.

Furihata se encogió de hombros y no miró a su hermano.

—Nos mandamos mensajes de vez en cuando —dijo de forma casual, lo que no era del todo falso, pero la subestimación le pareció la mentira más grande que había dicho nunca.

—Y… todavía… ¿te gusta?

Furihata no sabía como descifrar el tono de voz de su hermano. Sentía como su cara se enrojecía y su corazón se aceleraba, y no sabía si era por la ansiedad o si era una respuesta automática al hablar de Akashi.

—Sí. Sí, creo que sí.

Kyo se quedó callado y Furihata se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Kyo dio un respingo cuando Furihata le miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Bueno, ¡eso es genial! Es… genial. Bien. Guay. ¿Quieres patatas fritas? Me apetecen patatas fritas. Voy a comprar algunas.

—¿Quieres decir como las que tienes en las manos?

Kyo se estremeció, mirando a la patata frita en una mano y a la bolsa en la otra como si no tuviese ni idea de cómo habían acabado allí.

—No, estas patatas no. Estas patatas no valen. Tengo que ir… a coger unas mejores.

Kyo salió por la puerta.

Furihata no se sentía muy apoyado en esos momentos.

*

Dos días después Kyo le agarró por sorpresa en su habitación y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes planes esta noche?

Furihata despegó la mirada de sus deberes.

—… ¿No?

—¡Deberíamos salir juntos un rato!

—¿Deberíamos?

—¡Sí! Tú, yo, algunos de mis amigos de la escuela.

—¿Tus amigos? —repitió Furihata, sintiéndose un poco como un loro.

—¡Sí! Un par de chicas, un par de chicos, ¡será divertido! —Kyo miró a su hermano pequeño y dijo—. Ponte algo bonito y cepíllate el pelo.

Furihata comenzó a tener una mala sensación con todo aquello.

*

Normalmente Kyo no presentaba a sus amigos a Furihata, por consideración.

Cuando estaban en la escuela juntos, Kyo siempre hacía el esfuerzo de incluir a su hermano pequeño en su grupo de amigos. Pero el grupo de Kyo estaba, por ausencia de una mejor frase, completamente fuera de su alcance. La gente con la que salía Furihata eran todas guapas, atléticas, gente que olía bien y siempre vestía bien. Tenían la costumbre de mirar a Furihata como si se estuviesen preguntando quien era aquella extraña criatura perdida que había acabado en su grupo. Y después de un tiempo Furihata simplemente dejó de salir con Kyo y sus amigos y nunca volvió a coger el hábito cuando empezaron a ir a distintos institutos.

Kyo, pensando que Furihata no se llevaba muy bien con sus amigos, decidió no ponerle en la posición en la que tuviese que sentirse como el tío raro. Y solo fue peor después de que Kyo fuese a la universidad. Ningún universitario del mundo quería salir con críos de instituto, y Furihata respetaba eso.

Así que Furihata no podía evitar pero pensar que la repentina invitación de Kyo tenía segundas intenciones.

Pero dado que las cosas habían estado un poco raras entre él y su hermano últimamente, quería intenta arreglar su relación.

*

Lamento su decisión de forma instantánea.

Furihata recordó todas las razones por las que no le gustaba salir con los amigos de su hermano. Sobre todo, porque todos estaban enamorados de Kyo.

Eso simplificaba mucho el asunto. Kyo era el tipo de persona que siempre era el centro de cualquier multitud. Contaba las mejores historias, hacía reír a todos, y todos luchaban desesperadamente por su atención. Incluso en la sala de recreativos donde decidieron quedar, todos intentaban captar la atención de Kyo a pesar del ruido y el caos.

Intentaron hablar con Furihata, de la peor forma posible. Una chica le revolvió el pelo y le dijo que era adorable, y otra chica incluso le pellizcó en las mejillas.

Lo único que hacía que todo aquello fuese un poco más llevadero era el hecho de que nadie le preguntase por su secuestro, pero casi al final de la noche Furihata se dio cuenta de que _nadie estaba preguntándole sobre su secuestro_ y era tan obvio que _supo_ que Kyo les había dicho que no hablasen de ello.

Furihata no… estaba del todo seguro de cómo sentirse… excepto que le hacía sentirse como una obra de caridad.

Él único que era medianamente normal con él era el mejor amigo de su hermano, Harudori Minoru. Minoru se tomó el tiempo de preguntarle a Furihata sobre sus estudios y su club y cómo estaba en Seirin, y parecía muy normal excepto que la mano de Minoru estaba todo el rato rozando la suya, al igual que sus piernas, e incluso aunque Furihata se movía hacia atrás para que no estuviesen tan apretados _seguía pasando_ y era un poco raro.

Furihata no quería montar una escena por eso (simplemente le gustaba su espacio personal, ¿vale? Y quizás se había vuelto más nervioso entre multitudes desde su _mala experiencia_ pero lo tenía controlado, podía ser normal, sin problema). Así que le habló sobre sus compañeros de Seirin porque básicamente era su conversación por defecto cuando no tenía nada más que decir.

Estaba describiendo los almuerzos épicos de Kagami y sus hábitos alimenticios cuando Minoru de forma casual, demasiado casual, dijo:

—Una vez salí con un chico así. Podría comerse todo lo que había en la mesa, e intentar mantener mis comidas era una batalla a muerte.

Y entonces Furihata lo pilló.

Y entonces se _enfadó_.

—Kyo-nii-san —dijo Furihata en voz alta, levantándose y agarrando a su hermano por el brazo—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ¿ _Solos_?

—Claro —dijo Kyo con alegría, excusándose con sus amigos y saliendo de la sala de juegos con Furihata—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás intentando emparejarme con uno de tus amigos? —le preguntó Furihata—. ¿Es esto una cita a ciegas? ¿Es eso lo que está pasando?

—Kouki —dijo Kyo, herido—. Haces que suene un poco conspirador.

—Quizás porque es un _poco conspirador_.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Solo pensé que, ya sabes, necesitabas conocer gente nueva. Nunca has salido con nadie antes, así que pensé que te ayudaría conocer a alguien.

—¿Y dónde estaba esta generosidad cuando pasé años intentando conseguir una novia? —preguntó Furihata.

Kyo le miró, un tanto curioso.

—Oh, ¿todavía te gustan las chicas? Porque probablemente podría arreglar algo, si estás interesado.

—¡No! Quiero decir, sí, todavía me gustan las chicas, pero no, eso no es lo que quiero decir, no hagas eso…

—Oh bien, no estaba muy seguro de que conociese una chica que estuviese interesada. Además, Minuro es un tío genial, super simpático, y también listo, ¿sabes? Creo que tenéis un montón en común. Además, cree que eres mono.

—… ¿ah, sí? —se sorprendió Furihata, distraído por un momento por su respuesta instintiva al halago de que alguien pensase que era mono, pero entonces se pateó a si mismo mentalmente y volvió a centrarse en su enfado—. Espera, ¡esa no es la cuestión! ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad _no_ te importa que ahora me gusten los chicos?

—Kouki —dijo Kyo, esta vez herido de verdad, dulcificando su voz—. _Por supuesto que no_. Eres mi hermano pequeño, tío, voy a quererte no importa quién te guste.

Una oleada de amor fraternal y alivio sustituyó el enfado de Furihata, y entonces gradualmente se suavizó en una confusión general.

—Espera, entonces ¿por qué estás intentando emparejarme con tu amigo? Sabes que me gusta Akashi.

Solo porque estaba mirando a su hermano con atención, Furihata notó la pequeña mueca de Kyo.

—Sí, claro, solo pensaba que debería saber que tienes otras opciones. No creo que debas apresurar las cosas. Todavía te estás recuperando, y creo que todavía estás confundido…

—¡No _estoy_ confundido! —soltó Furihata—. Kyo-nii, ya han pasado casi dos meses. Y todavía me gusta…

— _Crees_ que te gusta —le interrumpió Kyo—. Porque no has conocido a nadie más. Pero Minuru es un tío estupendo, Kouki. De verdad creo que haríais una buena pareja.

—No quiero salir con _cualquier_ tío, ¡quiero salir con Akashi! —protestó Akashi—. ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

—Porque hizo que te secuestraran y te dispararan, ¡por eso! —gritó Kyo.

Furihata dio un paso hacia atrás, un par de transeúntes se pararon y se quedaron mirando. Kyo apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Furihata nunca había visto a su hermano así; Kyo no _gritaba._

—Kyo-nii-san —dijo Furihata, su voz amable y suplicando—. Eso no fue su culpa.

—¡Fue _todo_ su culpa! —dijo Kyo, ya sin gritar pero todavía lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer un par de miradas—. No te hubiesen atrapado si él no hubiese estado contigo en ese momento, y solo te dispararon porque estaba _protegiéndole_ así que no intentes decir esa mierda de que no es su cupla cuando _todo_ tenía que ver con él.

—¿Sa… sabes eso? —Furihata dijo, escuchando rara su propia voz. _Él_ no le había dicho a nadie que le habían disparado porque había saltado frente a Akashi.

— _Él_ nos lo dijo —contó Kyo con furia—. Vino y se disculpó, como si eso pudiese arreglar el hecho de que _casi mueres_ —Kyo tembló al recordarlo, como si estuviese intentando controlarse para no golpear nada, lo que hacía que Furihata se preguntase si su hermano _había_ intentado golpear a Akashi (y lo mala que hubiese sido _esa_ idea).

Furihata se tambaleó. Por un lado, no podía negar del todo todas las furiosas acusaciones de Kyo. Poniéndolo de esa forma, no hubiesen secuestrado a Furihata, y mucho menos le hubiesen disparado, si Akashi no hubiese estado involucrado. Pero por otro lado, Furihata se había arrojado voluntariamente en las dos situaciones, y no le gustaba la forma en la que Kyo ignoraba su libertad de decisión.

—También me salvó —dijo Furihata calmado—. No hubiese salido de allí si no llega a ser por Akashi. Y _me gusta_ , Kyo-nii, estoy _enamorado_ de él, quiero…

—Te enamoras de todo el mundo —soltó Kyo—. Lo superarás la próxima vez que alguien te sonría.

Furihata se quedó parado. Todo su cuerpo se congeló y sintió un gran peso sobre él y a su vez que estaba a la deriva, como una piedra lanzada al fondo del mar.

_¿Es eso lo que de verdad piensas de mí?_

Pero no podía decirlo. No podía decir nada en ese momento.

Kyo, notando que había ido demasiado lejos, susurró:

—Lo siento. Mira, solo no _él_ , ¿vale? Puedes salir con quien quieras menos él.

Furihata no podía hablar todavía. Si lo hacía, empezaría a llorar y eso sería raro para todos.

Antes, Furihata simplemente podía irse cuando no quería que nadie le viese llorar; podía marcharse y encontrar algún sitio recluido y llorar hasta que se sintiese mejor.

Kyo no le iba a dejar hacer eso ahora. Toda su familia había tenido mucho cuidado de no dejar a Furihata solo. (Aunque, como había explicado, era _terriblemente_ improbable que le secuestrasen _dos veces_ en la vida. Su familia no había apreciado su intento de usar la lógica).

—Venga —dijo Kyo, cogiendo a Furihata por los hombros y tirando de él hacia adelante—. Deberíamos volver.

*

Furihata huyó al baño y llamó a Akashi.

—Furi —Akashi contestó al teléfono en el primer tono, su voz llena de satisfacción pero también con un pequeño tono de preocupación. Furihata tembló cuando Akashi dijo su nombre… nunca nadie había dicho su nombre de la manera que lo hacía Akashi—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó Furihata—. Nada. Todo. Lo siento, siento la llamada rara.

—Furihata —dijo Akashi, más agudo y apresurado—. ¿Estás en peligro?

—No, no, lo siento —le respondió Furihata. Estaba agazapado en el baño de una sala de juegos sintiéndose completamente miserable. No debería haber llamado a Akashi, pero necesitaba oír su voz en ese momento—. Es Kyo… ¿mi hermano? Me ha arrastrado a una cita a ciegas o algo así con uno de sus amigos de la universidad. Y nos hemos peleado y estoy muy cabreado con él pero también… ugh… ¿intentando entenderlo?

¿Y si Kyo _tenía razón_? Bueno, _tenía_ razón, ¿no es así? Furihata se enamoraba con bastante facilidad, siempre lo hacía. Y había superado las decepciones bastante rápido y había pasado a su siguiente flechazo casi tan rápido.

Pero _Akashi_ , Akashi _era_ diferente. _Esto_ era diferente. Furihata no _quería_ «superar» lo que sentía por Akashi. Quería que siguiese para siempre, y valorar como se debía esos preciosos sentimientos que tenía.

Akashi, notó Furihata, se había quedado muy callado y no había dicho nada durante un minuto.

—¿Akashi? —preguntó Furihata.

—Mis disculpas. Estaba pensando —dijo Akashi con educación.

Furihata había hablado mucho con Akashi estos últimos dos meses, y había llegado a conocerle bastante bien. Había conseguido reconocer cuando Akashi usaba maneras educadas para cubrir sus intentos homicidas.

—… ¿Akashi? —preguntó, un tanto incierto.

—Una pelea con tu hermano, ¿has dicho? Lo siento, no tengo experiencia para comprenderlo. Siempre gano todas mis discusiones con los otros Milagros.

Furihata ahogó una risa, intentando imaginar a Akashi discutiendo con los otros Milagros.

—No pasa nada. Es solo… cosa de hermanos, supongo. No puedo creer que intentase juntarme con uno de sus amigos de fútbol. Es raro. Aunque supongo que debería estar contento de que apoye mi nueva encontrada bisexualidad.

Hubo otro silencio y Furihata se preguntó si había enfadado al Milagro.

Akashi, se dio cuenta Furihata, nunca había dicho nada relacionado con sus inclinaciones románticas durante estos dos meses. Había _dicho_ que iba a esperar que la cabeza de Furihata se aclarase, pero ¿y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que no estaba interesado en salir con Furihata después de todo?

Ahora Furihata estaba enfadado con su hermano, agazapado en los baños de hombres de una sala de juegos, _y_ deprimido.

—Estoy seguro de que arreglaras las cosas con tu hermano pronto —dijo finalmente Akashi, todavía con esa máscara de simpatía en su voz—. Tu hermano te quiere. Por cierto, ¿estás libre este domingo?

—¿Qué? —dijo Furihata, saltando ante el repentino cambio de tema—. Uh. ¿Sí? Sí, lo estoy. Totalmente libre.

—Estaré en Tokio ese día. Estaría bien si pudiésemos volver a vernos.

El corazón de Furihata se aceleró con la idea.

—Oh. Sí, me encantaría.

—Estupendo. Te veré entonces.

*

Akashi estaba furioso. Pensó que era algo bueno que no había nadie a su lado en ese momento, porque tenía muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien y sin duda cualquier encuentro en ese momento acabaría en un baño de sangre.

Contó hasta diez. Entonces contó hasta diez otra vez. Y otra vez. Entonces se preguntó porque alguien había pensado que contar hasta diez se suponía que ayudaba a hacer desaparecer la rabia porque él no estaba consiguiendo nada y ahora creía que quien quiera que dijese eso debería ser asesinado de la forma más horrible y lenta.

Había sido muy bueno y paciente. Estaba impresionado con su propio control, porque era una demostración de una hasta ahora no vista templanza y serenidad ante la adversidad. Todos los días había sido paciente y sereno como demostración de su propia humanidad; algo que no había creído necesario antes pero que ahora estaba intentando mantener.

Pero _ahora_. Ahora había _intruso_.

Se maldijo a si mismo por su propia indulgencia. ¡No había considerado la posibilidad de un rival! Mientras que había sido paciente y había mantenido la distancia, algún jugador de fútbol de la universidad se estaba acercando a Furihata ¡y no podía permitir eso!

Su primer instinto fue, por supuesto, despachar silenciosamente a su rival con una eliminación asesina pero eficiente. Pero estaba aprendiendo poco a poco que su primer instinto no siempre era correcto.

Además, estaba bastante seguro de conocer quién era la verdadera amenaza de su intencionada relación con Furihata, y el problema en el que debería centrarse.

_Furihata Kyo_.

Akashi frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la manera en la que el hermano de Furihata _ya había_ interferido con la relación de Akashi. Sabía que el Furihata mayor no le aprobaba, y si Akashi no averiguaba una manera de solucionar esto, nunca podría cortejar correctamente a Furihata.

Lo que le presentaba con dos problemas, la verdad. El primero es que no estaba seguro todavía si Furihata quería estar en una relación con él, y todavía no sabía del todo cual era la mejor manera de cortejar a un humano. El segundo problema era que incluso si _podía_ salir con Furihata, había muchas probabilidades de que los amigos y la familia de Furihata no estuviesen de acuerdo por lo que Furihata podría ceder ante su influencia.

Para resumir: no tenía que seducir solo a Furihata, tenía que seducir a toda la red de contactos sociales de Furihata y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Pero después de todo, Akashi estaba centrado en la victoria. Tenía un problema e iba a solucionar ese problema. Era absoluto. Siempre salía victorioso ante todo. Era Akashi Seijuurou, podía hacerlo todo.

… Probablemente iba a necesitar alguna ayuda externa.

*

—No —dijo Mayuzumi de forma instantánea, antes de que Akashi pudiese decir nada.

—Mayuzumi-san, no sabes porqué estoy aquí —dijo Akashi con amabilidad.

—Sé que me he graduado, lo que significa que oficialmente no tengo que escucharte respecto a nada.

Akashi le miró directamente, pero no dijo nada.

—¿De qué se trata está vez? —suspiró Mayuzumi.

—Necesito tu consejo sobre cómo seducir a un humano junto con sus amigos y familia.

—Oh Dios, como me arrepiento de mi vida —Mayuzumi se restregó los ojos con una mano como si tuviese dolor de cabeza—. Akashi, te lo he explicado, sé que te lo he explicado, pero soy demasiado asexual para esta mierda. Tengo cero experiencia o inclinaciones que puedan ayudarte a dar introspección a tu libido, así que por favor deja de preguntarme. Pregúntale a los Reyes, son un puñado de pervertidos, les _encantaría_ ayudarte.

—No. Me niego. Además, no les involucres esta vez, la última fue suficiente humillante —añadió Akashi justo con la cantidad de énfasis suficiente en la orden para saber que Mayuzumi tendría que obedecerle incluso sin ser una Orden adecuada.

—¿Puedes explicarme que te he hecho para ser elegido como tu representante oficial para la humanidad? ¿Para que así pueda dejar de hacerlo?

—Lees mucho. Tengo entendido que aquellos que leen poseen una percepción profunda sobre distintos puntos de vista y temas.

—Libros, ¿cómo habéis podido traicionarme así? —Mayuzumi se dijo a si mismo de manera lúgubre.

—Si no quieres ayudarme no te molestaré —contestó Akashi severo.

—No —Mayuzumi suspiró de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez—, por lo menos voy a escucharte. ¿Qué te ocurre exactamente? Hablas con el tal Furihata todo el rato, ¿verdad? Así que ya no te tiene miedo.

—Sí —reconoció Akashi—. Pero no hemos hablado de la posibilidad de romance durante algún tiempo, porque no deseaba presionarle con el asunto mientras que se estaba recuperando. Y aunque he leído un par de novelas que se centran en los numerosos rituales de cortejo, estoy…

—Espera. Espera. ¿Acabas de reconocer que lees _novelas románticas_? —interrumpió Mayuzumi con un claro deleite.

—Sí —la ceja de Akashi tembló—, por motivos de investigación. Me gusta ser exhaustivo.

—Oh sí, claro —dijo Mayuzumi, sonriendo—. Investigación.

— _De todas formas_ —dijo Akashi en voz alta—. Esas novelas solo me han hecho darme cuenta de la anomalía de mi propia situación. No soy humano y por lo tanto no creo que los métodos de cortejo en esos libros sirvan como una orientación adecuada.

El labio de Mayuzumi tembló.

—De hecho, _sé_ que hay subgénero _entero_ de novelas románticas que tratan específicamente de rituales de cortejo entre humanos y no-humanos. ¿Has leído _Crepúsculo_?

—No. ¿Es bueno?

—Es educativo, eso seguro —dijo Mayuzumi de forma solemne—. En todo caso, entiendo tu problema. No me malinterpretes, no estoy intentando retirar mi ayuda, pero la verdad es que no creo que pueda darte una opinión valiosa respecto a la situación. Y no puedo evitar señalar que _sí_ conoces a gente que tiene experiencia directa con este tipo de cosas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que los Reyes sin Corona se involucren, no creo que su consejo tenga mérito, ninguno de ellos ha salido con nadie durante más de tres semanas.

—Cierto, pero estaba hablando de los otros Milagros.

Akashi cerró la boca con un «click» y no dijo nada durante tres minutos enteros.

— _Están_ saliendo con humanos, ¿verdad?

Akashi todavía no dijo nada.

—Y _ellos_ tampoco son humanos, así parece que tienen experiencia con tu situación, ¿verdad?

Akashi frunció el ceño, pero no contestó.

—¿ _Verdaaaaad?_

—Sí, vale, cierto, probablemente sí —saltó Akashi.

Mayuzumi levantó una ceja.

Akashi resopló. ¡Eran _su_ Generación! ¡Él era su líder! ¡No necesitaba consejo romántico de sus compañeros Proyectos! ¡Eso sería como admitir que sabían más que él!

Mayuzumi le juzgaba con su silencio.

—¡De acuerdo! —Akashi alzó las manos en el aire—. ¡Les preguntaré! ¿Contento?

—Mucho —dijo Mayuzumi—. Cuando te cases espero ser el padrino de tu boda.

—Has sido inútil, tendrás suerte si llego a invitarte a mi boda.

*

Akashi leyó _Crepúsculo_.

Mayuzumi sin duda no iba a estar invitado a su boda.

*

El siguiente paso lógico era llegar a Tokio temprano para así poder reunirse con los otros Milagros. Su tutor legal tenía un helicóptero privado que Akashi podía usar a voluntad así que simplemente secuestró a Murasakibara en el camino y mandó un email para convocar al resto de los Milagros.

Quería una reunión privada con ellos, así que alquiló una habitación de karaoke, como habían hecho antes durante sus momentos de crisis.

Murasakibara se había mostrado sorprendentemente indiferente con su secuestro. Se comió sus aperitivos en silencio mientras los otros se sentaban en la habitación, sin preguntar nada. A Akashi siempre le había gustado eso del Milagro violeta.

—¡Akashicchi! —lloriqueó Kise—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estamos en peligro otra vez?

—No —dijo Akashi.

—No es Teiko otra, ¿verdad? —dijo Aomine, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me ocupé de eso! —resopló Momoi—. ¡Fui muy exhaustiva esta vez!

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Teiko; si estuviésemos en peligro hubiese usado una frase en código —señaló. Se centró en la persona que había venido con Kuroko y estaba un poco molesto ya que hubiese preferido no invitarlo deliberadamente a esto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Eh? ¿No puedo estar aquí? Pensaba que este era un problema de los Milagros —dijo Hinata Shouyou.

—No, es… —Akashi decidió no decir el resto, sin querer admitir que ya que no _conocía_ a Hinata (nunca había sido muy cercano con Orange, y los siete años que había pasado desde entonces desde que había visto al Milagro volador por última vez significaba que ahora eran básicamente extraños. Akashi tenía que admitir su cometido era lo suficientemente vergonzoso sin tener que hablarla delante de alguien que no conocía muy bien).

—Shouyou-kun me estaba visitando —explicó Kuroko de forma pasiva—. Y dado que tu mensaje prohibía directamente la presencia de nuestros novios humanos, pensé que quizás este asunto también afectaba a Shouyou-kun, así que le he traído. ¿No debería haberlo hecho?

Kuroko y Hinata parecía dos cachorritos heridos.

—No, por supuesto que no, Hinata siempre es bienvenido, es un miembro de nuestra Generación.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Akashi? —preguntó Midorima un tanto irritado—. Si no estamos en peligro, no comprendo porque teníamos que vernos en privado.

Akashi se esforzó por no sonrojarse. (Era un líder y un soldado de élite. No iba a sonrojarse. Eso estaba por debajo de él). Dijo, con tanta dignidad como podía reunir dadas las circunstancias:

—Necesito vuestro consejo sobre cómo cortejar a un humano de forma apropiada.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

Entonces Aomine y Kise se echaron a reír.

—Oh, tío, ¡que buena, Akashi! —dijo Aomine, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. ¿Para qué estamos aquí de verdad?

—Tío, ¡y siempre pensé que no podías contar chistes! —se rio Kise.

—Puedo contar chistes perfectamente —dijo Akashi indignado—. Pero no estoy bromeando. Todos habéis encontrado pareja, así que estoy aquí para preguntaros como habéis conseguido eso.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo otra vez.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Kise.

—Sí, de verdad —Akashi intentó contra hasta diez otra vez. Ese método _de verdad_ que no funcionaba.

—Vaya. Raro —dijo Hinata.

—¿ _Quién_? —Midorima le miró boquiabierto.

Akashi frunció el ceño porque suponía que sería obvio.

—Furihata Kouki.

—¿Quééé? —Murasakibara exclamó—. ¿El chico con el que te secuestraron?

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Midorima.

—Llevo interesado en él desde hace un tiempo —dijo. Fijó su mirada en Kuroko, quien había estado sospechosamente callado—. _Tú_ no pareces sorprendido.

—No lo estoy. Furihata-kun me ha dicho que tú y él habéis estado hablando.

Akashi se mordió el impulso de preguntar: «¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí? ¿Qué ha dicho?». La curiosidad le estaba matando, pero no iba a darle a Kuroko la satisfacción de preguntar.

—¿Es de verdad, Akashicchi?

—Sí —dijo Akashi. Eso era parte del motivo por el que no había querido preguntarles a ellos—. Me gustaría iniciar una relación, pero no estoy seguro de cual sería el mejor enfoque. Así que quiero saber como _vosotros_ lo hicisteis. ¿Murasakibara?

—¿Eh? Murochin me besó primero y entonces tuvimos sexo. Fue agradable.

— _Vaya_ —dijo Hinata otra vez. Midorima y Kise miraron con furia a Murasakibara, sugiriendo que sus relaciones no habían progresado de forma tan sencilla o tan rápido.

—Bueno, eso es inútil para mí. ¿Kise? Sé que estuviste detrás de Kasamatsu-san durante algún tiempo.

—¡Sí! ¡Años! Años y años, Murasakibaracchi, te odio un poquito.

Murasakibara se encogió de hombros, sin duda no muy afectado con todo aquello.

—Así que, ¿cómo ganaste su corazón después de todo?

—Oh. Bueno —Kise carraspeó—. Bueno, supongo que, _técnicamente_ , Senpai dio el primer paso. ¡Pero solo después de que descubriese que me gustaba!

—Se lo dijiste, ¿entonces? —presionó Akashi.

—Uhhh. No. Parece ser que el resto lo hizo.

—Yo tampoco voy a ser de mucha ayuda —ofreció Midorima—. Takao se confesó y me besó primero también.

—Yo ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí —dijo Aomine—. _Yo_ no estoy saliendo con ningún humano.

—Necesitaba a Momoi y eres un paquete de compromiso —dijo Akashi.

—¡Oye!

—Hinata, ¿ _tienes_ algún consejo? —preguntó Akashi, un tanto desesperado.

Hinata arrugó la nariz mientras se lo pensaba.

—¿Kageyama y yo solo empezamos a besarnos? Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que pasó. ¿Y entonces seguimos besándonos? No es tan complicado.

—¿ _Ninguno_ de vosotros besó a su novio primero? —preguntó Akashi incrédulo.

— _Yo_ sí —dijo Kuroko. Akashi le miró con esperanza, pero entonces Kuroko continuó—. Pero Kagami-kun ya me había confesado su amor.

Akashi se adelantó y miró con horror a su Generación.

—¿Queréis decirme que, de todos vosotros, ni uno solo ha cortejado a su novio _de verdad_? ¿Simplemente dejasteis que hiciesen todo el trabajo?

—¡Ey! —dijo Kise, adelantándose—. ¡No hagas que suene tan fácil!

—¡ _Es_ fácil! ¡No hicisteis nada! ¡Si fuese por todos vosotros, todavía estaríais solteros!

—¡Ey, tenía un plan! —dijo Kise de forma petulante—. Iba a hacer mi movimiento al final. Es solo que… era un plan _muy largo_ , ¿vale? No iba a apresurar las cosas.

—No tienes derecho a juzgar, Akashi —se defendió Midorima—. El hecho de que _nosotros_ hayamos encontrado novios primero hace que sea más fácil para ti. Pero no teníamos forma de saber que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos.

— _Por supuesto_ que puedo jugar —respondió Akashi—. No puedo creer lo cobardes que sois. Nada podría detenerme de perseguir su afecto; no voy a asustarme de encontrar la felicidad.

—¿Ah sí? —le retó Kise—. ¿Entonces por qué _nos_ necesitas?

—¡Parece ser que no os necesito! —dijo Akashi frustrado.

(—¿Siempre son las cosas tan intensas cuando os reunís? —escuchó que preguntaba Hinata.

—Sí. Casi siempre —contestó Kuroko.)

Preguntar a los Milagros había sido un esfuerzo inútil desde el principio. Debería haberlo sabido. Entonces recordó que todavía había una última cosa con la que le podían ayudar. Así que controló su temperamento y preguntó:

—¿Cómo habéis lidiado con la desaprobación de su familia?

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, como ovejas perplejas.

—No sois humanos —les recordó—. ¿Seguro que las familias humanas de vuestros novios humanos tenían algo que decir sobre mutantes saliendo con alguien preciado para ellos? Kise, sé que Youji-san ha estado de tu parte desde hace bastante…

—¡Sí! ¡Me ha estado dando consejos sobre cómo seducir a su hijo desde que tenía quince años!

—… así que no vas a ser de ayuda, pero ¿qué hay del resto de vosotros?

—Los padres de Kageyama _me adoran_ —dijo Hinata—. Siempre hablan de que desearían que fuese su hijo.

Hinata era el más humano de todos ellos, así que no era precisamente una sorpresa.

—El padre de Takao no está implicado en la familia, pero su madre nos apoya mucho. Takao me ha dicho que quería que fuésemos amigos desde el principio.

Takao Nobuko trabajaba en la base de las FAJ como enfermera, así que como Kasamatsu Youji, no era una representación exacta de cómo eran la mayoría de los padres con respecto a los Milagros. Akashi estaba un poco molesto por lo fácil que lo tenían Kise y Midorima. No podía creer que su única esperanza fuesen Murasakibara y Kuroko. Miró al Milagro violeta.

—Mm. Los padres de Murochin no me aprueban, pero Murochin no se lleva bien con ellos. Dice que es porque tengo pene, no porque soy un mutante. Así que Murochin dice que no tenemos que conocerlos, nunca.

Akashi miró a Kuroko, sin mucho optimismo.

—Los padres de Kagami-kun no tienen un papel importante en su vida —explicó Kuroko—. Así que no estoy muy seguro de si les importa o no mi existencia como el novio de Kagami-kun. Aunque he conocido a Alexandra García y sin duda lo aprueba.

Murasakibara señaló a Kuroko y asintió mientras se comía un maiubo como si dijera «Sí, yo igual». Cuando terminó de comer consiguió decir:

—Es maja. Suele ir desnuda por ahí y algunas veces intenta besarme.

Kuroko asintió con energía.

—Sí. Suele hacer eso.

Akashi se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

—A ver si lo he entendido. De todos vosotros que estáis saliendo con humanos, ¿ni uno solo de vosotros dio el primer paso _o_ tuvo que lidiar con la desaprobación de su familia?

—Estate detrás de alguien de forma no correspondida durante tres años y _entonces_ dime lo fácil que ha sido —rugió Kise.

—¡Quizás tu situación tampoco es tan mala! —dijo Hinata sonriendo—. _No sabes_ si su familia no está de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no —interrumpió Kuroko antes de que Akashi pudiese responder—. No lo aprueban para nada. Al igual que la mayoría de los amigos de Furihata-kun.

Akashi lanzó una mirada asesina a Kuroko. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Kuroko estaría enterrado a seis metros bajo tierra.

—¿Qué sabes?

Kuroko simplemente le miró a los ojos, sin inmutarse.

*

El siguiente paso lógico para Furihata era conseguir la ayuda de sus amigos.

Había evitado contarles sus sentimientos por Akashi hasta ahora, porque era algo tan personal que no quería compartirlos con nadie.

Pero su enfado con Kyo básicamente eliminó cualquier inhibición que podría haber tenido sobre hablar de Akashi con sus amigos.

Empezó con el grupo con el que comía normalmente, porque confiaba en Fukuda y Kawahara, y también porque quería el consejo de Tsuchida y Aya.

—Y Kyo-nii _se niega_ a escuchar mi versión de la historia —terminó Furihata—. Sigue insistiendo que Akashi no es bueno para mí y no _me escucha_.

Hubo una larga pausa después de que terminase con su perorata.

Fukuda, Kawahara y Tsuchida miraron a Aya, designando a la novia de Tsuchida como su portavoz.

—Bueno —dijo Aya con delicadeza—. Furi-kun, tu hermano tiene algo de razón.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó Furihata ante tal traición; ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que sus amigos no estuviesen de su lado.

—Tío, _te_ secuestraron —dijo Fukuda.

—¡Una vez! ¡Solo una vez! ¡Y es muy poco probable que ocurra otra vez!

—Creo que con una vez es suficiente, tío —dijo Kawahara—. Y la probabilidad de que pase otra vez aumenta si vas con ese tío, ¿no crees?

—¡No! —dijo Furihata indignado. Pero de hecho estaba un poco sorprendido con lo bien que sus amigos estaban tomando su recién encontrada sexualidad, así que cambió la táctica un poco para preguntar—. No parecéis muy sorprendidos por el hecho de que me guste Akashi.

—Eh —Kawahara se encogió de hombros—. Después de que un compañero de equipo se enamore de un mutante con superpoderes, es menos sorprendente cuando pasa una segunda vez.

Era difícil discutir esa lógica, la verdad, y además ofrecía a Furihata una nueva oportunidad para atacar.

—Pero veis, esa es la cuestión; somos amigos de _Kuroko_ ¡y es completamente seguro! ¡Nadie le dice a _Kagami_ que no debería salir con Kuroko!

—Es diferente —protestó Tsuchida.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Kuroko es nuestro compañero de equipo y Akashi es un cabronazo que da miedo —dijo Kawahara.

Furihata no podía discutir esa lógica tampoco. Sería una mentira intentar decir que Akashi no era, de hecho, un cabronazo que daba miedo, incluso si Furihata ya no le tenía miedo.

—No estamos diciendo que no deberías salir con él, Furi-kun —dijo Aya con cuidado.

—Bueno, sí que estamos diciéndolo, un poco —añadió Fukuda.

—Pero quizás no deberías ser tan duro con tu hermano. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Furihata también quería eso. Simplemente estaba bastante seguro de que lo mejor para él era Akashi.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —dijo Aya con su voz amable—. Comprendo que te gusta mucho, pero ninguno de tus amigos le conoce de verdad, así que no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos.

Furihata asintió, porque eso tenía mucho sentido.

Sin duda, tenía que haber empezado con los amigos que _sí_ conocían a Akashi.

*

—Furi, Furi _no_ —dijo Kagami completamente horrorizado.

Furihata frunció el ceño. El problema de hablar con Kuroko era que era completamente imposible hacerlo a solas. La relación del Milagro con Kagami era adorable, envidiable, y todo lo que Furihata siempre había querido de un romance, pero también demasiado codependiente. Teniendo en cuenta que vivían juntos, iban al instituto juntos, se sentaban juntos en clase _y_ tenían los mismos clubs, Furihata asumía que les gustaría descansar el uno del otro de vez en cuando pero aun así pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre juntos.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dijo Furihata—. Aunque creía que sería un poco más abierto de mente teniendo en cuenta que estás saliendo con Kuroko.

—Tío, ¡intentó apuñalarme con unas tijeras! ¡Estabas allí! Creo que mi preocupación está un poco justificada, ¿no?

—… Vale —dijo Furihata a regañadientes. Dirigió su atención a Kuroko, que no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Le miró un tanto desesperado y le suplicó—. Tú no crees que sea un problema, ¿verdad, Kuroko? También es tu amigo.

Nunca había deseado poder la cara inexpresiva de Kuroko tanto como en ese momento. No tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

—Creo que Furihata-kun no estaría en peligro, si salieses con Akashi-kun —reconoció Kuroko—. Akashi-kun es muy protector con la gente que forma parte de su vida. Estoy seguro de que haría lo que estuviese en su poder para mantenerte alejado del peligro.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Furihata triunfante—. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que creo! ¡Gracias! —fue como si una bombilla apareciese sobre su cabeza. Una vez que se le ocurrió, Furihata se sorprendió ante el descubrimiento. _Eso_ era lo que creía; esto era lo que quería que los demás entendiesen.

Akashi _daba_ miedo. Pero Furihata no se había sentido tan seguro como cuando estaba a su lado.

Toda la _mala experiencia_ del secuestro había sido la experiencia más terrorífica en la vida de Furihata (estaba bastante seguro de que iba a ser la experiencia más terrorífica que le iba a ocurrir), y Akashi había estado allí con él, protegiéndolo.

_Yo doy miedo, Kouki. Soy la criatura más terrorífica de esta instalación, y estoy de tu lado. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte._

—Pero hay peligros, Furihata-kun —dijo Kuroko, rompiendo la epifanía triunfal de Furihata—. Hay peligros al salir con un Milagro, y sería descuidado de mi parte si no los mencionase. Es algo que me hubiese gustado aclarar a los otros novios humanos, antes de que se involucrasen tanto.

—Oye, idiota —dijo Kagami, su voz dura mientras miraba a su novio con una expresión tierna. (Furihata se avergonzó, sentía que no debería estar viendo todo ese afecto)—. No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada, ¿me oyes? Haré lo que haga falta para estar a tu lado… pelearé con quien sea, maldita sea, ¡pelearé con todos! Estoy seguro de que Tatsuya y los otros dirían lo mismo.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko por lo bajo.

—¿Otros? —preguntó Furihata, sobre todo para recordar a sus dos amigos que todavía estaba allí, porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier minuto iban a empezar a enrollarse—. ¿Hay otras personas saliendo con los Milagros aparte de ti, Kagami?

—Oh, sí, un montón. Es básicamente un club ahora. Takao nos está amenazando con hacer camisetas.

—¿Himuro y Takao? —exclamó Furihata—. ¡Estás de coña!

—Y Kasamatsu de Kaijo. Y ese chico ceñudo del voleibol —clarificó Kagami.

—¿Todos los Milagros son gais? —parpadeó Furihata.

—Menos Aomine-kun y Momoi-san —dijo Kuroko.

—No preguntes —añadió Kagami.

Furihata decidió que no necesitaba preguntar.

—¿Entonces que coño? Si todo el mundo está saliendo con un Milagro ¡no veo porque es un problema que yo haga lo mismo!

—Porque _es_ peligroso para todos —insistió Kuroko—. Si pudiese ir hacia atrás en el tiempo y advertir a los otros para que no se involucrasen, lo hubiese hecho. Creo que deberías tener en cuenta que el peligro no va a acabar, Furihata-kun. Sabes mejor que nadie los posibles peligros que hay. Algunos de ellos es muy poco probable que paren —todas las protestas de Furihata murieron en su garganta. Le había estado diciendo a todo el mundo que su _mala experiencia_ había sido solo una vez, no iba a pasar otra vez. Y eso era lo que creía.

¿Pero y si no lo _era_?

¿Y por qué todo el mundo le estaba diciendo que no debería salir con Akashi? Si todo el mundo sabía lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos, ¿tenían razón?

—Solo para dejarlo claro, nadie _puede_ viajar en el tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagami a su novio—. ¿Teiko no diseñó nada de eso?

—No que yo supiese —dijo Kuroko.

—Oh, bien.

Furihata había leído un montón de novelas románticas, sabía todo sobre amores imposibles, pero nunca había pensado si le gustaría estar en uno. Para empezar, casi nunca terminaba bien para la pareja de enamorados. Y nunca había pensado que sería la clase de persona que saldría con alguien que la gente de su alrededor no aprobaba. Antes.

—¿Furihata-kun? —preguntó Kuroko con cuidado, sacando a Furihata de sus pensamientos—. Lo siento. No quería causarte pesar.

—¡Oh, no lo has hecho! Yo… —Furihata de repente se dio cuenta de que se estaba derrumbando y se sintió tan avergonzado que deseo morirse inmediatamente. Se restregó los ojos e intentó reírse—. Es una conversación inútil de todas formas. Ni siquiera sé si Akashi todavía me quiere de esa forma.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sí —dijo Kuroko con firmeza.

_Oh_ , pensó Furihata.

*

—A ver si lo he entendido —dijo Akashi, venganza en su voz—. No solo estabas disuadiendo a Furihata-kun de ser mi novio, ¿ _también_ estabas diciendo que _ninguno_ de nosotros debería tener un novio humano?

—No he dicho eso —corrigió Kuroko.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que has dicho! —dijo Kise—. Por Dios, Kuroko. Eres lo peor —todos notaron el «cchi» perdido al final del nombre de Kuroko.

—Solo estoy presionando por un poco de concienciación. Cada uno de nuestros novios han sido amenazados de forma activa o puestos en peligro durante el fiasco con Jabberwocky, Gray y Green 7284. Ninguno de nosotros puede garantizar que no estarán en peligro por nuestra causa otra vez. La próxima vez que alguien intente secuestrar a un Milagro, pueden decidir que secuestrar a nuestros novios es la forma más sencilla de conseguirlo. La próxima vez que los fantasmas de nuestro pasado vuelvan a atormentarnos, ¿quién va a decir que no van a ir a por nuestros novios primero?

Kuroko no daba muchos discursos, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre tenía más impacto. Cada una de las personas de la habitación, incluso curiosamente Aomine y Momoi, miraron a Kuroko como si acabase de clavarles un cuchillo en las entrañas.

—Lo sabemos muy bien —dijo Midorima enfadado—. No necesitas decirnos los peligros. No hay nada que no haría para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Lo sé —dijo Kuroko, pero fijó su mirada en Akashi—. Sé que es verdad para todos. Solo estoy explicando porque los amigos y la familia de Furihata-kun tienen razón al preocuparse por su seguridad.

Akashi se recostó en su asiento, pensando. Kuroko estaba retándole de alguna forma, pero Akashi no estaba del todo seguro lo que el otro chico esperaba que hiciese.

_Creía_ que Kuroko estaba sugiriendo que lo correcto sería dejar marchar a Furihata. Lo más considerado para la persona que amaba sería salir de su vida completamente. Sin duda eso _sonaba_ a lo que Kuroko estaba intentando decir.

Pero todo lo que Akashi sabía de Kuroko iba contra esta teoría. Kuroko siempre, siempre había apoyado las conexiones humanas, no había forma que Kuroko se arrepintiese del hecho de que otro Milagro saliese con un humano. Le aliviaba más que a nadie los cambios que la Generación había pasado una vez que todos los Milagros habían encontrado un compañero.

Un hombre más benévolo podría haber cedido, pensó Akashi. A pesar de las intenciones de Kuroko, Akashi sabía que lo mejor para Furihata podría ser un novio humano. Estaría más seguro de esa forma.

Pero entonces pensó sobre estudiantes de universidad que jugaban al fútbol y pensó: _No soy tan buena persona_.

Quería a Furihata e iba a hacer todo lo que pudiese por conseguirlo.

Kuroko le había dado, al menos, algunas ideas sobre como hacerlo. Ahora tenía una mejor idea de su plan de ataque.

—Gracias, Kuroko —sonrió y dijo—. Me has dado muchas cosas en las que pensar. El resto habéis sido inútiles.

—No voy a venir la próxima vez que nos mandes un mensaje —dijo Midorima.

—Los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira —dijo Akashi—. Momoi, ¿un momento? Tengo un par de cosas que necesito consultar contigo. El resto podéis ir a casa.

—Yo _sí que no_ voy a venir la próxima vez —murmuró Kise.

—Sois super intensos —dijo Hinata—. Quiero decir, _muy_ intensos. Animaros, chicos. La muerte y la destrucción no está esperando detrás de cada esquina.

—En nuestra defensa, la muerte y la destrucción ha estado esperando detrás de un montón de esquinas —dijo Kise apesadumbrado.

—Quizás es más sencillo para ti ser optimista, Shouyou-kun —dijo Kuroko—. Nunca han hecho daño a tu novio por ti.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Una vez le golpee con una pelota en la nuca.

—No creo que eso cuente.

—También le he pegado un par de veces.

—Eh. Eso tampoco cuenta. Los puñetazos de Hinachin no duelen mucho —contestó Murasakibara.

—Eso es verdad, Shouyou —dijo Aomine—. Eres tan pequeño. Seguro que tus puñetazos ni siquiera se comparan con los de un humano.

—Sois unos capullos. Yo tampoco voy a venir la próxima vez.

Akashi sonrió. Estaba 100% seguro de que todos iban a volver la próxima vez.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Momoi mientras los otros empezaban a salir de la sala de karaoke.

—Lo mismo para lo que siempre te necesito, Momoi —dijo Akashi con suavidad—. Análisis inteligente.

—Quieres que acose a tu novio, ¿verdad?

—Y a todas las personas que conoce, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi quedó con Furihata en la casa del chico a propósito. Sabía que la madre de Furihata estaría en casa y probablemente su hermano mayor también. Furihata le había respondido de forma cauta: _No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea_ , a lo que Akashi había respondido con seguridad: _No pasa nada_.

Ahora tenía un plan. Tenía los datos que Momoi había reunido cuidadosamente y múltiples tarjetas de crédito con casi un crédito ilimitado. La única manera de solucionar esto era atacar al problema de cara.

Tocó el timbre y pudo escuchar los golpes frenéticos de dentro de la casa. Furihata abrió la puerta segundos después de que sonara el timbre casi sin aliento por haber corrido para ser el primero en abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola, Akashi! —dijo, sonriendo. Salió, intentando cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. Deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no?

—Tonterías, Furi —contestó Akashi, sonriendo de forma educada—. Le traigo regalos a tu madre. Sería maleducado por mi parte no presentarme.

—Oh, pero… —empezó a decir Furihata, un tanto desalentado.

Akashi pasó a su lado con suavidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir de repente más rápido; al estar tan cerca del chico podía olerlo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y le trajo recuerdos de cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos cuando ambos buscaban el contacto desesperadamente. No había estado así de cerca de Furihata durante mucho tiempo y no había anticipado su propia reacción a la proximidad. Quería tocar; tocar y seguir tocando y no parar nunca.

( _Paciencia_ , se reprendió a sí mismo. _Tenemos que ser pacientes_.)

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —preguntó Furihata Kyo cuando entró en la habitación.

—Kyo, no seas maleducado —le reprendió su madre, pero volvió su mirada a Akashi de manera nerviosa, como si no estuviese muy segura de qué hacer con su presencia en el salón de su casa—. Hola, Akashi-kun.

—Buenos días —dijo Akashi—. Es un placer volver a verla de nuevo, Furihata-san. Le he traído esto, como regalo por su hospitalidad —le ofreció un ramo de girasoles, sus favoritas según la información de Momoi, y el regalo que había comprado antes de venir.

Las flores le sorprendieron y Akashi pudo ver el momento en el que sus ojos se ablandaron mientras aceptaba el ramo. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el regalo y dijo:

—Oh, Dios… no, ¡no puedo aceptar esto!

—Tonterías —contestó Akashi—. Furihata-kun siempre me está diciendo lo duro que trabaja en la casa; se merece tener algún lujo —la combinación de bañera para píes y máquina de masajes de spa era el top de las listas. No era algo que una familia normal pudiera permitirse, pero algo que la mujer había mirado muchas veces online por si estaba de rebajas según Momoi le había asegurado. Podía ver su decisión dudar y entonces fue a por el jaque mate—. Es algo que me gustaría dar a mi _propia_ madre, si tuviese una. Las historias que Furihata-kun me cuenta sobre usted siempre he hacen pensar como sería, si hubiese crecido con una madre.

—¡Oh! ¡Pobrecillo, por supuesto! En ese caso, no puedo decir que no, ¿verdad? Por favor, entra y siéntate, te haré algo de té.

—Gracias —dijo Akashi al mismo tiempo que Kyo gritaba:

—¡Mamá! ¡No dejes que te manipule!

—Silencio, Kyo, si no puedes ser educado delante de nuestro invitado, entonces vete a tu cuarto.

— _Mamá_ , ¡está intentando comprar tu cariño!

— _Kyo_ —le advirtió.

El mayor de los Furihata le lanzó una mirada asesina a Akashi, pero este no se inmutó. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina al lado de Furihata y sonrió con ánimo al otro chico.

—No te importa que nos quedemos a hablar un poco, ¿verdad? Nuestra película no empieza hasta dentro de una hora.

—Uh… ¿no? —dijo Furihata, pasando su mirada de Akashi a su madre.

—Excelente —Akashi volvió su atención a la madre de Furihata—. Furihata-kun me ha dicho que le gustan los doramas coreanos. ¿Ha visto _Mi nombre es Sam-Soon_?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! ¿Tú también los ves?

Ahora lo hacía.

—Por supuesto, son muy entretenidos, y estoy aprendiendo a hablar el idioma.

—¡Que interesante!

*

Cuando se marcharon, la madre de Furihata ya le llamaba Sei-kun y le dio recomendaciones sobre que dorama ver después. Le dijo a su hijo que cogiera una chaqueta, a lo que Furihata gimió y obedeció con las típicas formas de un hijo que hace mucho tiempo había aprendido que era más sencillo coger la chaqueta que discutir sobre porque no necesitaba una.

Akashi esperó en la puerta, muy contento de cómo había salido todo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo Kyo, el estudiante universitario mirándolo desde arriba. Akashi resistió el impulso de hacerle un regate de rotura de tobillos para ponerle a su nivel.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió, sin inmutarse.

—Puede que hayas engañado a mi madre y a Kouki, pero sé lo que eres.

—¿Y qué es lo que soy? —dijo Akashi de forma fría. Quería Ordenarle a aquel chico que se marchara, pero eso sería hacer trampa. (¿Y _podía_? Furihata era inmune, quizás su hermano también lo era. Quería comprobarlo, quería descubrirlo. Pero eso estaría mal, eso haría enfadar a Furihata, tenía que mantener la calma.)

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Kyo directamente—. Y no voy a dejar que te acerques a mi hermano.

Akashi dio un respingo. Oh, como quería eliminar a ese chico.

Y sabía que debería comportarse bien, sabía que necesitaba ganar la aprobación de Kyo si quería una relación larga con Furihata, así que dijo:

—No tienes que preocuparte, Furihata-san. Tengo toda la intención de ser muy respetuoso con tu hermano.

Pero entonces, ya que Kyo le estaba mirando como si fuese basura, y Akashi todavía no le había perdonado por obstruir su relación incluso antes de que empezara, no pudo evitar añadir:

—Tengo la intención de respetarle de forma intensa durante horas y en varias posiciones.

—Pero serás…

—¡Vale, Akashi! ¡Ya podemos irnos! —interrumpió Furihata, saltando por las escaleras, con la chaqueta en la mano—. ¡Adiós, Kyo!

— _Kouki_ —empezó Kyo.

—¡Llevo mi teléfono! Estaremos en casa antes de las diez —Furihata agarró el brazo de Akashi y salieron por la puerta.

Akashi no pudo evitar lanzar una última sonrisa triunfante a Kyo antes de salir de la casa.

*

—Sabes, Akashi, no recuerdo haberte dicho todas esas cosas sobre mi madre —le dijo Furihata una vez que estuvieron fuera.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Akashi de forma inocente—. Debes estar equivocado. Me has contado muchas cosas durante los últimos meses.

Furihata solo le sonrió con cariño.

*

Fueron a ver una película, porque era lo que Akashi creía que se suponía que debía hacer en una cita. Personalmente pensaba que era una idea estúpida. Prefería mil veces hacer algo que le permitiese hablar con Furihata (¿cómo se suponía que tenía que convencer al chico de que su felicidad personal dependía de salir con Akashi si no hablaban?) y ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el que ir a un cine con otra persona, era una actividad individual, no necesitaba de otra gente, pero entonces la luces se apagaron y pensó: _Oh, ahora veo el encanto_.

Porque en la oscuridad solo podía pensar en Furihata. Lo cerca que estaba, el sonido de su respiración, lo fácil que sería coger su mano. Sus brazos se rozaban de vez en cuanto en el reposabrazos que había entre ellos. Si Akashi cogía la mano de Furihata en ese cine, nadie a su alrededor lo sabría. Lo que por supuesto le hizo pensar en todas las otras cosas que podría hacer en la oscuridad de ese cine y nadie lo sabría.

El brazo de Furihata se quedó al lado del que Akashi en el reposabrazos que compartían. Esto animó a Akashi y cedió a su impulso para tomar la mano de Furihata. El chico dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero no se apartó. En vez de eso apretó la mano de Akashi y se quedaron así durante el resto de la película.

Akashi no tuvo ni idea ni de que iba la película.

*

Se suponía que iban a cenar después; Akashi había reservado en un restaurante de lujo de cinco estrellas y todo. Pero después de la película Akashi solo podía pensar en lo vacía que se sentía su mano ahora que ya no sostenía la de Furihata y tiró todo su plan de ser paciente por la ventana.

No había hablado de amor; no desde la primera confesión en la habitación de hospital de Furihata. Pero Akashi tenía la sensación de que tenía muchas razones para sentirse seguro con sus oportunidades así que abrió la boca para decir:

—Furihata-kun, yo…

—¡Furi-kun! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Hola!

La mano de Akashi tembló mientras resistía el impulso de asesinar la nueva interferencia.

—¿Ane-san? ¿ _Entrenadora_? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —Furihata se sorprendió.

—Noche de chicas —dijo Nanase Aya al mismo tiempo que Aida Riko decía:

—Ojeando para el baloncesto.

Se miraron la una a la otra y Aya dijo de forma animada.

—Ojear para el baloncesto, ir de tiendas, ya sabes, típica noche de chicas.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿estáis siguiéndome? —exclamó Furihata—. ¿Os ha enviado mi hermano?

—Seguir es una acusación muy grave —dijo Aya.

—Sí —admitió Riko.

—Riko-chan se te da muy mal esto —le dijo Aya a su amiga.

—Creo que ser directos en esta situación es la mejor opción —contestó Riko, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, vamos a cenar. El Maji Burguer está al otro lado de la esquina.

—Me encantaría que os unierais —dijo Akashi, mostrando la sonrisa más falsa del mundo—. Pero desgraciadamente, tenemos una reserva en Eiko’s, y solo la he hecho para dos…

—¿ _Eiko’s_? —gritó Aya.

—Puedes cancelarla, ¿no? —sugirió Riko, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos—. ¿No es una reunión de amigos más divertida?

Había un desafío en su voz, y Akashi recordó de nuevo que aquella chica había cogido un equipo nuevo y los había llevado a los campeonatos con solo diecisiete años. Imagínate lo que haría cuando fuese mayor. Probablemente comandar naciones.

—Por supuesto —dijo Akashi—. Pero ¿por qué no venís con nosotros? No me gustaría malgastar nuestra reserva.

—¿A _Eiko’s_? —exclamó Aya.

—¿Creía que la reserva era para dos? —preguntó Riko de forma inocente.

—Ningún problema. Dejadme que haga una llamada, por favor —una cosa que Akashi había aprendido de su padre adoptivo era que con suficiente dinero, podías hacer cualquier cosa.

Y si estaba a punto de meterse en una guerra psicológica, lo haría en su propio terreno.

*

—No puedo creer que estéis aquí —rugió Furihata cuando Akashi se apartó para llamar al restaurante—. ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

—Tu hermano me ha mandado un mensaje —dijo Aya.

—¿Cómo conoces a Kyo-nii? —preguntó.

—Nos hicimos amigos cuando te secuestraron —contestó Riko, aguda como una daga.

—Chicas —suspiró Furihata—, apreció vuestra preocupación, pero…

—Pero nada, Furi-kun —le cortó Riko—. La última vez que estuviste a sola con este tipo te secuestraron. Solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos que no pasa otra vez.

—Esta es mi primera cita —se quejó Furihata—. La primera cita _de mi vida_ —probablemente. Probablemente esto era una cita. No estaba seguro del todo, pero las dos horas y media que habían estado cogidos de la mano sugería que tenía algunas inclinaciones románticas—. No puedo creer que estéis arruinando la primera cita _de mi vida_. ¿Sois monstruos? ¿Monstruos sin corazón? ¿Es eso?

—Sí —dijo Aya sin ninguna empatía, al mismo tiempo que Riko decía:

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta?

Furihata odiaba su vida. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a morir virgen.

—Os odio —les dijo.

—Lo superaras —contestó Aya—. ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a comer en Eiko’s!

—¡Lo sé! —Riko pegó un gritito—. ¡He oído que es imposible conseguir reserva!

Furihata se separó un poco, esperando que quizás pudiese agarrar la mano de Akashi y salir corriendo de allí.

—Por cierto, Seirin te tiene rodeado —dijo Riko de manera casual.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Furihata.

—No creerás —Riko agitó su teléfono frente a él— que vendríamos sin refuerzos, ¿verdad? Con un mensaje puedo invocar a los chicos de sus puestos de batalla. Koganei tiene instrucciones de tirarte al suelo si es necesario.

—Ahora mismo os odio muchísimo —dijo Furihata.

Akashi volvió sonriendo. Furihata le había visto con esa expresión cuando guardias armados se lo llevaban para ser torturado.

—¿No vamos?

*

Akashi estaba bastante contento con sus maniobras porque en cuanto entraron al restaurante estaba claro que tenía ventaja. Las dos chicas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que no estaban vestidas al nivel del restaurante y cuando Akashi les aseguró con gracia que iba a pagar por la cena de todos, sabía que las tenía bajo su control.

Por una décima de segundo funcionó, pero Riko se recuperó primero, sonriendo de forma peligrosa mientras decía:

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí, Akashi-kun, esto es idea tuya. Además, el kohai debe pagar por el senpai, ¿no crees?

Era muy buena, aceptó Akashi.

Lo que era peor, se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal los cálculos. Furihata _también_ parecía fuera de lugar e incómodo, lo que no había sido su intención para nada. A escondidas se aseguró que acabasen en una habitación privada.

Las chicas de hecho tranquilizaron un poco a Furihata. Chismorrearon sobre el menú y consiguieron que Furihata se pidiese una comida entera con postre, y Akashi estaba un tanto contento de poder escuchar a Furihata hablar con dos personas que claramente respetaba mucho.

Cuando Furihata se excusó para ir al baño el ambiente cambió de repente mientras las dos chicas giraban la cabeza hacia Akashi. Si alguna de ellas hubiese estado llevando una pistola, el arma estaría ahora cargada, apuntando en dirección a Akashi.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? —empezó Aya—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Furihata-kun?

—Completamente honorables, os lo aseguro —contestó Akashi—. Dejadme que os sea franco, tengo toda la intención de formar parte de la vida de Furihata. La única cosa que detendría este plan es si _él_ no me quisiera; nada más. Así que si estamos siendo sinceros, dejadme que os pregunte algo: ¿Qué podría hacer para relajaros sobre mis intenciones de cortejar a Furihata-kun?

Riko miró a Aya de forma calculada. Tenía la sensación de que estaba midiéndolo; haciéndolo trocitos en términos de números y estadísticas. Nunca le había gustado esa mirada cuando la veía en los ojos de los científicos de Teiko, y no le gustaba ahora.

—Déjame que _yo_ sea franca, Akashi-kun, no tengo nada contra ti personalmente. Sé que no fue tu culpa que Furi-kun fuese secuestrado o que le hicieran daño hace dos meses, y no tengo ningún problema con el hecho de que seas un mutante. Pero incluso si fuese un humano normal con un pasado normal, todavía no me «gustarías» Furihata. No creo que seas bueno para él.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura? —Akashi levantó una ceja.

—Eres demasiado controlador, y Furihata es demasiado permisivo. Creo que le manipularías en cualquier asunto. Creo que le destrozarías.

Solo _años_ de entrenamiento detuvieron a Akashi de reaccionar de manera visible. Akashi había crecido bajo una vigilancia intensa, unas peticiones rigurosas, y unas expectativas extremas, donde cualquier cosa menos que la perfección resultaba en tortura, o incluso muerte. No dejó que su ira se mostrase, sin importar como ardía su enfado bajo su piel.

_No le conoces_ , quería decir. _No le conoces para nada_. Furihata había pasado una semana en Teiko y no se había rendido. Las personas de su alrededor no tenían forma de comprender lo increíble que era esto. Odiaba que infravalorasen a Furihata más de lo que odiaba como le veían a _él_.

—Podría Ordenaros que me obedecieseis —contestó Akashi de manera casual—. Quiero que entendáis lo sencillo que sería para mi cambiar vuestra opinión. Pero no lo haré.

—No consigues puntos por ser una persona decente —le respondió Aya de forma directa—. _Deberías_ ser bueno. Ese debería ser tu primer impulso.

Akashi dio un respingo a pesar de sus intentos. _Pero no lo es. Nunca lo será, pero lo estoy intentado y eso debería contar para algo._

Furihata volvió y noto enseguida que algo iba mal. El aire era pesado y estaba lleno de tensión.

—Umm… ¿estáis bien?

Akashi miró al chico infeliz. Estaba claro que Furihata se sentía incómodo con la atmósfera, dividido por su propio deseo de hacer a todos felices.

_Lo_ estoy _intentando_ , pensó Akashi, _y eso_ sí _cuenta para algo_

—¿Habéis estado alguna vez en MM Land? —preguntó Akashi, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —dijo Furihata.

Akashi volvió la atención a sus oponentes.

—Comprendo vuestra preocupación. No me habéis visto interactuar en una situación casual muy a menudo, así que por supuesto tenéis vuestras dudas. ¿Qué tal si vamos todos alguna vez a MM Land?

Todos los humanos se quedaron un momento desconcertados.

—¿Nosotros cuatro? —preguntó Riko.

—Una reunión de amigos —dijo Akashi, blandiendo su sonrisa como un arma—. De los amigos de Furihata y los míos. Trae a Seirin también si quieres. Estoy seguro de que les gustará más que esconderse en los arbustos o en un café cercano.

—Los has visto —Riko hizo una mueca—, ¿verdad?

Akashi le lanzó una mirada que decía: _Soy un ser con entrenamiento de élite y diseñado de forma superior. Sí, he notado a un grupo de estudiantes de instituto escondiéndose en los arbustos._

—¿Te parece algo divertido que hacer, Furi? —preguntó Akashi.

—Oh… ¡s-sí! ¡Claro! Pero… —miró de nuevo a sus amigos de Seirin.

—Muy bien —dijo Riko pensativa—. Sí. Parece divertido. Digamos, ¿dentro de una semana?

—Excelente —dijo Akashi—. Compraré las entradas.

*

Las chicas los acompañaron todo el camino hasta el toque de queda de Furihata, así que Akashi no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Furihata de nuevo hasta que le dejó en su casa.

—Lo siento, Akashi —murmuró Furihata, desviando la mirada y con voz miserable—. Así no era como quería que fuese este día.

—Yo tampoco lo había planeado así —admitió Akashi.

—Siento que todos hayan sido tan horribles —dijo Furihata, alzando la mirada—. No te mereces que te traten así.

Algo dentro de Akashi se derritió y se sintió cubierto de calidez y amabilidad; no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, le hacía sentirse vulnerable pero también como si todo fuese a ir bien paradójicamente.

—Sí, Furihata-kun, sí lo merezco. No te enfades con tus amigos. Tan solo refleja su bondad lo que se preocupan por ti. No podría respetarles si no estuviesen alerta sobre mi presencia en tu vida.

—Pero ellos no te _conocen_ —dijo Furihata con furia—. No te conocen para nada.

Akashi pensó que era gracioso que el chico dijese lo mismo que había pensado él antes sobre sus opiniones sobre Furihata.

Puso sus manos en la cara de Furihata, disfrutando del contacto.

—Entonces debemos hacerles comprender cómo somos. Verán cómo somos estando juntos y retirarán sus objeciones.

—Akashi —dijo Furihata.

Y entonces se quedaron de pie así, en la puerta de Furihata, y Akashi pensó en lo fácil que sería cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

—Furi, yo…

La puerta se abrió de repente y Furihata Kyo estaba allí, agarrando a su hermano pequeño por la parte de atrás de la camiseta.

—Muy bien, se acabó la cita. Buena noches.

Apartó a Furihata y cerró la puerta de un portazo sin hacer caso a las protestas y los insultos de su hermano.

_Refuerzos_ , pensó Akashi. _Voy a necesitar refuerzos._

*

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —se quejó Furihata—. ¡Ha sido tan maleducado! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho que _mis_ amigos arruinen mi cita!

—¡Da gracias a que no lo he hecho yo mismo, crio desagradecido! ¡Solo estoy cuidando de ti! —le gritó Kyo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le preguntó Furihata.

—¡Este chico quiere acabar con tu virtud! —contestó Kyo, resoplando con furia.

Furihata abrió mucho la boca y lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano con una increíble ira.

—¡Puede LLEVARSE mi virtud! ¡No QUIERO mi virtud! ¡He estado intentando librarme de mi virtud durante años! Además, ¡pedazo de hipócrita! ¡Sé con certeza que no eras tan virtuoso cuando tenías mi edad!

—Chicos, a la cama —les interrumpió su madre, su voz con pequeños tonos de ira mientras se apoyaba en la puerta—. Vais a despertar a los vecinos. Y por la mañana todos vamos a sentarnos _a hablar_.

Los dos hermanos tragaron saliva y se adentraron de forma silenciosa en su habitación.

*

—Sei-chan, deberías habérnoslo dicho antes —se pavoneó Reo—. ¡ _Por supuesto_ que vamos a ayudarte!

—¿Quiere decir que podemos pasar todo el día con Seirin en MM Land mientras tú pagas? —dijo Hayama con alegría—. ¿Consigo una cita con Izuki? Oh tío, yo me apunto.

—Si alguien intenta interponerse en tu camino, ¡les destrozaré! —dijo Nebuya, flexionando sus músculos—. ¡Voy a ser tu cupido musculoso del amor y la justicia!

No por primera vez, Akashi deseó tener una mejor opción de refuerzos.

—Akashi, no creo que estés pensando esto muy bien —dijo Mayuzumi. Por una vez el universitario no estaba protestando por ser incluido en la vida amorosa de Akashi.

—He pensado esto muy bien —insistió Akashi—. Me gustaría tener una cita con Furihata-kun sin que nadie interfiera. Para hacer eso, necesito que los cuatro interceptéis al equipo de Seirin cuando intenten involucrarse. _De forma suave_ , Nebuya, no requiere músculos.

—Eso es menos divertido —protestó Nebuya—. Entonces tan solo es un par de tíos dando vueltas por MM Land juntos. Es un poco gay, tío.

—Si me salgo con la mía, va a ser _extremadamente_ gay —dijo Hayama.

—Puedes ir con Izuki-san pero tienes que mantener su misión —advirtió Akashi.

—Akashi, te quiero, pero si tengo que priorizar tu libido o el mío, voy a elegir el mío —aclaró Hayama.

Es justo, pensó Akashi con algo de resentimiento.

—Solo mátenlo ocupado, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Eso sí puedo hacerlo! —prometió Hayama.

—Akashi, ¿de verdad que esto es necesario? —interrumpió Mayuzumi—. Estás intentando conseguir un novio, no ganar una guerra.

—No le escuches, Sei-chan —dijo Reo—. ¡El amor _es_ la guerra! ¡Si no te enfrentas a esto con todas tus armas, vas a perder!

—No creo que Akashi debería seguir un consejo amoroso de alguien cuya última relación terminó con una pelea de comida en la cafetería y una reunión escolar sobre el Comportamiento Adecuado para los Jóvenes Adolescentes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Bueno, _yo_ no creo que Sei-chan debería seguir consejo amoroso de alguien que lee novelas para pervertidos!

—Por última vez, ¡ _No Game No Life_ tiene personajes y argumentos muy complejos además de un mundo muy bien construido!

—Tiene una foto de una niña de once años enseñando las bragas en la portada, ¡deberías avergonzarte de eso!

—Estamos desviándonos del tema principal —interrumpió Akashi. Sabía por experiencia que la batalla entre Mayuzumi y Reo sobre _No Game No Life_ podía ser interminable, y prefería evitar eso por el momento—. Tengo que demostrar a Seirin de una vez por todas que soy un compañero adecuado para Furihata-kun. Necesito que seáis mi refuerzo. ¿Tenéis claro vuestro papel?

—Puedo retar a la gente a un pulso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nebuya—. ¿Si lo hago en el nombre del amor y la justicia?

_Sin duda necesito mejores refuerzos_ , pensó Akashi.

*

Kasamatsu colgó el teléfono y se quedó unos tres minutos mirándolo completamente perplejo, todavía preguntándose si esa conversación había ocurrido de verdad.

—¿Senpai? —dijo Kise, entrando en la habitación de Kasamatsu tras asaltar su cocina—. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

—¿Akashi? —Kasamatsu contestó como si fuese una pregunta, porque no acababa de eliminar la posibilidad de clones, usurpación de cuerpo o personalidades múltiples. Había ocurrido antes.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué te está llamando _él_? —había celos y posesividad en la voz de Kise. Kasamatsu estaba intentando entrenar a Kise para que dejara sus tendencias celosas, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil desde que se había mudado a Tokio para ir a la universidad.

—¿Creo que quiere que le ayude a conseguir un novio? —dijo Kasamatsu sorprendido.

—¿¡ _Qué_!? —repitió Kise, visiblemente enfadado—. ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Después de que el imbécil me acusara de tenerlo fácil!

—¿Qué?

—Nada —murmuró Kise. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Kasamatsu y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Miró a Kasamatsu a través de sus pestañas doradas, haciendo latir el corazón de Kasamatsu. Kise era tan guapo, y tenía esta manera de mirarle de forma tan intensa como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo que importaba y todavía ke desconcertaba cada vez que ocurría.

—No le ayudes, Senpai —dijo Kise—. Déjalo colgado. Ese imbécil se merece tenerlo difícil.

Kasamatsu pasó su mano por el pelo de Kise y este cerró los ojos y tembló. Si fuese un gato estaría ronroneando.

—No lo dices de verdad —le reprendió Kasamatsu.

—Senpai, ¿no querrás decir que vas a _ayudarle_ de verdad? —se quejó Kise.

Ayudar a un mutante sociópata a conseguir un novio no era exactamente como Kasamatsu quería pasar el domingo, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo su vida podía ser así. Pero los Milagros siempre había sido su punto débil. Incluso aunque no conocía a Akashi muy bien, sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que había avanzado. Kasamatsu quería apoyar a todo los Milagros en sus intentos de formar conexiones humanas y personalmente, le molestaba un poco la idea de que un chico humano necesitase _protección_ por tener una relación con un Milagro.

—Es casi tu hermano —dijo Kasamatsu—. Lo que le hace más o menos mi cuñado. Es normal ayudar a la familia.

Kise se levantó.

—¡Senpai! ¡Eso es precioso! ¿Quieres que nos casemos, Senpai?

—Para, no te emociones tanto, estate quieto —dijo Kasamatsu, silenciando a Kise antes de que se emocionase demasiado.

*

Himuro colgó el teléfono y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Atsushi, vamos a MM Land este domingo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que tenemos que ayudar a Akashi a conseguir un novio, pero la verdad es que va a pagar por todo y es difícil decir que no.

—Que molesto, no quiero ir —protestó Murasakibara.

—Pero _Atsushi_ , ¿no me has oído? Es Akashi. Akashi quiere un _novio_ , es lo mejor que he oído nunca.

—Nos lo contó —dijo Murasakibara—. Es super molesto.

—¿Lo sabías y no me los habías dicho? —dijo Himuro. Aunque la verdad, no estaba seguro de porque esperaba que Murasakibara cotillease—. ¿No quieres conocer al humano del que _Akashi Seijuurou_ se ha enamorado?

—No la verdad —contestó Murasakibara.

—Bueno, pues yo sí. Y parece ser que Taiga no lo aprueba, lo que es todavía más increíble. Tenemos que estar allí solo para ver como se hace historia. Hay un 90% de posibilidades de que esto termine con alguien con un ojo de menos, y voy a estar allí cuando pase.

—Pues muy bien. Yo no voy.

—Que mal —comentó Himuro—. MM Land tiene su propia tienda de caramelos, y probablemente podríamos hacer que Akashi pagase nuestros gastos.

Murasakibara pensó un rato y aceptó que tenía cierto encanto.

*

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono? —preguntó Takao incrédulo al teléfono.

—Takao-kun, deberías saber mejor que nadie no subestimarme —contestó Akashi.

—Le has preguntado a Momoi, ¿verdad?

—… Sí.

Takao intentó pensar en una razón por la que Akashi Seijuurou le llamaría y todo lo que se le ocurrió no era bueno. Su primer pensamiento obviamente sería que algo le ha ocurrido a Midorima, excepto que Takao acababa de dejar a Midorima para responder la llamada. Midorima estaba en la habitación de Takao haciendo los deberes (Takao suponía que si podía alargar la llamada lo suficiente, Midorima habría acabado con la mayoría del trabajo para cuando Takao volviese, y entonces todo lo que Takao tenía que hacer era encontrar alguna forma sutil de copiar todas las respuestas).

Pero si Akashi Seijuurou estaba llamándole por teléfono, el mundo probablemente se estaba acabando, y Takao no tenía que preocuparse en acabar sus deberes en ese caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, por falta de una mejor forma de preguntar—. ¿Qué infierno nos toca pasar ahora?

Nada le podía haber preparado para la respuesta de Akashi.

Takao pasó dos minutos enteros en completo silencio.

—¿Takao-kun? ¿Me has escuchado?

Entonces Takao estalló en carcajadas. Se rio tan fuerte que en algún momento soltó el teléfono, lo que le hizo reírse más fuerte. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas para cuando cogió el teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en la oreja. Todavía estaba riéndose cuando la voz tranquila dijo furioso:

—¿Has terminado ya?

Esto le puso serio enseguida, mientras se imaginaba el forense escribiendo: «Causa de muerte: reírse de Akashi Seijuurou» en su informe homicida.

—¡Sí, he terminado! ¡Y por supuesto me _encantaría_ ayudarte! ¡Nada me haría más feliz!

—No estoy seguro de que necesite tu ayuda —dio Akashi, y sonaba como si estuviese haciendo un puchero así que Takao tuvo que reprimir otra carcajada.

—No, no, lo digo en serio, solo dime que necesitas que haga, Shin-chan y yo estaremos allí, a tu disposición.

Akashi resopló y le dio los detalles y Takao pensó que era el mejor día de su vida.

Cuando volvió con Midorima todavía estaba riéndose.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Midorima.

—No lo vas a adivinar —dijo Takao, sonriendo como una hiena—. _Ese_ era Akashi.

—¿Qué? —Midorima giró la cabeza tan rápido que parecía doloroso—. ¿Por qué te está llamando _él_?

—Shin-chan, esto es lo mejor. ¡Ahora Akashi tiene una mascota humana! ¡Y quiere nuestra ayuda!

—El chico de Seirin —Midorima se relajó.

—¿Lo _sabías_? —Takao se sintió traicionado.

—Akashi nos llamó una vez sobre esta absurda misión suya. No era importante.

— _¿¡No era importante!?_ —exclamó Takao—. ¡Estamos hablando de Akashi Seijuurou! Akashi «todos los humanos son basura» Seijuurou! ¡ _Y_ ha llamado a todos los novios humanos para pedir ayuda! Shin-chan, no creo que te des cuenta lo que significa esto.

Midorima parecía alterado. Se puso muy recto e intentó recuperar la compostura.

—Estoy feliz por Akashi. Pero…

—¿Pero? —urgió Takao.

Midorima no le miró a los ojos. En vez de eso, se ajustó las gafas y dijo:

—Kuroko… Kuroko dijo que era peligroso que los humanos se involucrasen con nosotros. Que hubiese sido mejor si ninguno de vosotros se hubiese involucrado en nuestros asuntos…

—¿ _Kuroko_ dijo eso? —soltó Takao—. Eso no tiene literalmente ningún sentido —Kuroko había estado muy contento (en su silenciosa manera) cuando los otros Milagros habían encontrado un novio humano. Takao no podía imaginarse al chico cambiando de parecer.

—Tenía cierta razón —dijo Midorima, todavía sin mirar a Takao.

Solo había una cosa que Takao podía hacer cuando Midorima estaba siendo estúpido. Fue hacia él y se sentó en su regazo.

—Oye… ¡Takao! —tartamudeó Midorima, intentando alejarse.

Takao abrazó a Midorima mientras este se retorcía y le sujetó con fuerza. Había aprendido esta técnica de su hermana pequeña Ayumi y su gato. Ella lo llamaba «castigo de mimos» y Takao adoraba la idea y la aplicaba a su novio siempre que podía.

—No subestimes a los humanos, idiota —le dijo Takao con cariño—. Somos un grupo duro de pelar. Vamos a ayudar a Akashi a ganar su amor el domingo, no puedes escaparte.

El cuerpo de Midorima finalmente se relajo ante su abrazo, más resignado que otra cosa.

—No estoy seguro de porque te importa. No creía que te importaba tanto Akashi.

—¿Estás de broma? No soporto al tío, no puedo esperar a aplastarle este año en la InterHigh. Pero esto es distinto, Shin-chan. Que Akashi salga con un humano es una victoria para toda la humanidad. Además, la verdad es que quiero conocer al chico que se iría a la cama con _Akashi Seijuurou_ voluntariamente. Quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginártelo?

Midorima tembló.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

*

Kagami no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo allí. Tampoco podía evitar sentir que todo el equipo de Seirin estaba un tanto confundido sobre como había resultado ser el domingo. O por lo menos, los de tercer año. Los compañeros de segundo año de Kagami parecían estar en una misión.

—Furi, podrías ser un poco más agradecido —dijo Kawahara.

—Estáis arruinando mi segunda cita con Akashi. La segunda cita _de mi vida_. Cuando consigáis una novia, voy a hacer mi misión personal cortaros el rollo a cada oportunidad que tenga.

—Si alguna vez conseguimos una novia, me parece bien —admitió Fukuda, con el aire resignado de un chico de instituto que estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a conseguir una novia pronto.

—¿Está Furihata-kun saliendo oficialmente con Akashi-kun entonces? —preguntó Kuroko.

—¡No lo sé! —se quejó Furihata—. ¿Y cómo se supone que lo voy a saber si todos insisten en _arruinar mis citas_?

Por un lado, Kagami sentía mucha pena por su amigo, y quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudarle.

Por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de que los amigos no dejaban que otros amigos saliesen con Akashi Seijuurou.

—¿No es un poco raro que el rio de chico y chica de esta quedada romántica sea un poco desequilibrado? —pensó Izuki en alto—. Esto parece algo más homosocial que nuestras típicas actividades de equipo. Quizás incluso un poco, hmm… ¿homoerótico?

 —No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres, Izuki-senpai —soltó Kuroko, cogiendo la mano de Kagami.

—Somos un equipo —dijo Hyuuga con fuerza—. Y un equipo tiene que hacer sacrificios por sus compañeros —su discurso hubiese sido un poco más creíble si no tuviese las mejillas sonrojadas y no estuviese intentando tanto no mirar a Riko en su ropa casual.

—¿Puedo decir otra vez que me gustaría mucho si el equipo no hiciese este sacrificio? —interrumpió Furihata.

—No, tu opinión no vale, Furi-kun —dijo Aya. Tsuchida era el único de tercer año que estaba feliz sobre la salida de su equipo a MM Land. Probablemente porque también contaba como una cita con su novia.

—Uh, ¿chicos? Rakuzan está aquí —dijo Koganei.

—¿Quieres decir Akashi? —dijo Kagami, girando su cabeza.

—No, quiero decir Rakuzan y la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kagami. Pero entonces los vio. Los titulares de Rakuzan y la Generación de los Milagros, más los novios humanos, acercándose a la entrada de MM Land en masa. Rakuzan llevaba la misma camiseta a juego roja que proclamaba «Team Akashi» en letras blancas que habían llevado el día del Régimen Especial.

—¡Akashi! —dijo Furihata, caminando hacia el frente.

Riko puso una mano en su hombro reteniéndole, manteniéndole en su lugar.

—Akashi-kun, no puedo evitar pensar que esto no es exactamente lo que acordamos.

—¿Oh? —Akashi dijo tranquilo—. Dije una reunión de los amigos de Furihata y los míos.

—¿Cómo se supone que va a funcionar esto? Esto es prácticamente una excursión de instituto —dijo sorprendido Hyuuga. Pero tenía toda la razón, había unas veinte personas allí, y no era como si pudieran andar por MM Land juntos como un rebaño de ovejas.

—Obviamente, tendremos que formar grupos más pequeños —sugirió Akashi—. Iré a pagar por las entradas entonces —se excusó antes de que Riko pudiese protestar.

Kagami _de verdad_ que no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo allí.

*

De alguna forma, Kagami terminó en un grupo que consistía en él, Kuroko, Himuro y Murasakibara. No estaba muy seguro de como se habían dividido los grupos, había habido una corriente de voces y movimiento y promesas de encontrarse de nuevo en la plaza central en un tiempo acordado. Kagami no se quejaba de su grupo, per se, pero estaba empezando a parecer que estuviera en una cita doble con su hermano, y eso era simplemente _raro_.

No era que no le gustase pasar tiempo con Himuro y su novio, pero sí pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo que los cuatro estuvieran juntos y no estuviesen jugando al baloncesto.

Simplemente era natural retar a Murasakibara para ver quien podía comer más perritos calientes. La comida del parque era cara, pero eh, Akashi pagaba.

*

—Algunas veces es un poco alarmante ver como esos dos se parecen —dijo Himuro, un tanto asqueado ante la imagen de Kagami y Murasakibara zampando perritos calientes. Le recordaba a las películas que había visto durante la maratón de Tiburón, en América.

Kuroko hizo un sonido vago y evasivo. Parecía también un poco asqueado.

—Así que —Himuro miró al chico—, ¿de que lado estás _tú_? ¿Eres Team Akashi o Team Furihata?

—Soy neutral. Como Suiza —respondió Kuroko misterioso.

—Hmm —Himuro pensó sobre esto.

*

—Creo que, de alguna forma, hemos perdido la pista de nuestra intención original —dijo Hyuuga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes toda la razón —contestó Hayama, pegado al lado de Izuki—. Probablemente deberías ir a buscar a esa entrenadora tuya. Seguro que te mantiene a raya.

Izuki frunció el ceño, porque no era la primera vez que Hayama había intentado de-forma-no-muy-sutil librarse de Hyuuga. Además, Hayama estaba muy cerca suya, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se chocaban cada dos por tres, y era un poco… extraño.

—Me encantaría ir a buscar a Riko —murmuró Hyuuga—. Estoy empezando a pensar que estoy en una cita con Izuki.

—Hyuuga, me encantaría —bromeó Izuki—. Oh capitán, mi capitán…

—¡Deberíamos montarnos en algo! —interrumpió Hayama en voz alta, agarrando el brazo de Izuki y tirando de él en dirección a las montañas rusas—. Me gustan las que se dan la vuelta completamente, ¿y a ti, Izuki?

—La verdad es que me mareo con facilidad —admitió Izuki—. Aunque me encantaría un helado ahora mismo… sería muy _fresco_ , ¿no crees?

Hayama estalló en carcajadas, algo que siempre sorprendía a Izuki cada vez que ocurría.

—¡Que bueno! ¡Iré a conseguirte uno! ¿De qué sabor?

—Fresa —contestó Izuki con debilidad y Hayama se fue corriendo.

Izuki esperó a que Hyuuga le gritara por el juego de palabras, pero Hyuuga se rascó la cabeza y dijo:

—Olvídalo, estoy empezando a pensar que tú estás en una cita con _él_.

—Oh menos mal, creía que era el único que estaba pensando eso.

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Hyuuga finalmente rompió el silencio con:

—Si empiezas a salir con él estás solo. Solo puedo preocuparme por uno de mis compañeros saliendo con alguien de Rakuzan, y ahora mismo, Furi es la absoluta prioridad.

—No creo que estemos haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo Izuki.

*

—Chicos, yo no sé vosotros, pero esto está empezando a ser incómodo —comentó Nebuya, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba encorvado y le costó un poco a Mitobe comprender porque antes de que finalmente comprendiese que el pobre chico estaba intentando parecer más pequeño.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Koganei, mirando a los dos chicos con perplejidad.

Mitobe hizo una mueca. Habían seguido a Koganei a la sección del zoo donde se podían acariciar a los animales, porque querían verlos. Pero un montón de gente les estaba _mirando mal_.

Mitobe tenía un montón de hermanos pequeño que se parecían mucho a él. Así que estaba acostumbrado a pasar el rato en las zonas de recreo para niños y nunca se le había pasado que se sintiese incómodo enfrente de la presencia de niños. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del hecho de que tres chicos altos de instituto que no estaban, en ese momento, acompañando a ningún niño estaban atrayendo un montón de atención de los adultos que estaban allí. No podía evitar pensar que les quedaban cinco minutos para aparecer en alguna lista de depredadores sexuales así que le lanzó una mirada a Koganei.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué es raro que estemos rodeados de niños? Tú siempre estás con tus hermanos; esto no es muy difere… oh. Ya lo pillo. Sí, vale. Vámonos —Koganei lanzó una última mirada a los conejitos y las ovejas y entonces suspiró.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Os comunicáis telepáticamente? ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Nebuya.

—Al final te acostumbras —contestó Koganei, asintiendo con la cabeza—. De todas formas, vamos a pasarlo un poco mal encontrando un sitio en el que no destaquemos.

—Las cosas que hago por Akashi —masculló Nebuya.

Esta frase causó una punzada de culpa. Mitobe había venido porque Riko contaba con él para cuidar de Furihata, pero no había hecho nada. Ahora sentía que estaba decepcionando a Riko _y_ en peligro de terminar en una lista de sospechosos.

*

Kasamatsu estaba bastante contesto con el grupo con el que había acabado, porque (con la excepción de Kise) todos eran de tercer año o universitarios y todos (de nuevo, menos Kise) eran el tipo de persona seria con la que Kasamatsu se llevaba bien.

Pero Kise sin duda no estaba contento porque quería hacer cosas de citas con Kasamatsu y este no le estaba dejando, Tsuchida tampoco estaba contento porque había ido a MM Land con su novia y entonces de alguna forma había acabado separado de ella durante la mayor parte del día y Mayuzumi simplemente no parecía estar contento de estar allí. Kasamatsu sospechaba que esta simplemente era su expresión por defecto. Eso hacía que hubiese un montón de gente triste en un grupo.

—¡Senpai! ¡Tienen una sección de juegos! ¿Quiere que te gane un osito de peluche gigante, Senpai? ¡Se me dan muy bien! —dijo Kise, señalando.

—No, ni se te ocurra —siseó Kasamatsu—. _No_ quiero llevar un osito gigante durante todo el día —y sus compañeros de habitación no pararían de burlarse si traía uno a casa. Ya se burlaban lo suficiente por salir con un modelo de instituto.

—¿Cómo de bueno eres? —preguntó Tsuchida con curiosidad—. Me gustaría ganar uno para Aya-chan, pero se me dan muy mal.

—Hay un truco, ¡te lo enseñaré! —dijo Kise, llevando al chico de tercer año de Seirin a la sección de juegos.

Kasamatsu suspiró. Iba a terminar llevando el osito por todos lados, lo sabía.

—Vas a terminar llevando el osito —Mayuzumi repitió el pensamiento de Kasamatsu.

—Cállate, lo sé —saltó Kasamatsu.

—Oh, los problemas de salir con un hombre joven —sonrió Mayuzumi.

Kasamatsu le lanzó una mirada asesina. No conocía al otro universitario lo suficiente como para patearle, pero era tan tentador…

—También estás en el Team Akashi, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mayuzumi.

—Sí —Kasamatsu parpadeó—, supongo. No lo diría de esa forma, pero sí.

—¿Así que el único de nuestro grupo del Team Furihata es el pobre chico que solo quería una cita con su novia?

—Parece ser —Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros.

Mayuzumi también se encogió de hombros.

—Eso hace mi trabajo más sencillo. Akashi nos ha dado una de sus tarjetas de crédito. ¿Qué me dices, vamos a una tienda de regalos y vemos cuál es el límite de crédito?

Kasamatsu sentía que, éticamente, debería decir que no. Pero había tenido que soportar un montón de cosas de los Milagros durante los años y, sinceramente, parecía una idea excelente.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

*

—Mira, no es que tenga nada contra Akashi, la verdad. Solo estoy diciendo, ¿te gustaría que él saliese con uno de _tus_ amigos? —preguntó Fukuda.

—Oh, dios no —contestó Takao alegremente—. Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, no soy la clase de persona que se interponga entre los líos amorosos de nadie, pero si estuviese saliendo con uno de mis amigos, tendría que quedar con él, ¿sabes?

—¡Exacto! —dijo Fukuda, moviendo las manos—. ¿Puedes imaginarte jugar a los videojuegos con _Akashi Seijuurou_?

—O peor, ¿juegos de citas? —preguntó Kawahara, completamente horrorizado.

Takao se echó a reír ante la imagen.

—¡Y si fuésemos al cine! —continuo Fukuda—. Tendríamos que ir al cine con Furi y Akashi Seijuurou.

—Y si hiciésemos una fiesta y quisiéramos que Furi viniera, también tendríamos que invitar a Akashi. Akashi en arcade, Akashi en el karaoke. Simplemente no puedo verlo. Uh. Sin ofender, Midorima —dijo Kawahara.

—No pasa nada —contestó Midorima—. Yo tampoco puedo imaginar a Akashi en esos lugares.

Takao le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Aunque no Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan es muy bueno en el karaoke!

—Cállate, Takao.

—Aunque es muy malo con los videojuegos, lo que en mi opinión, le hace la persona perfecta con la que jugar. Akashi «soy absoluto» Seijuurou probablemente sería mejor que nosotros, y eso sería un poco deprimente ¿no crees?

—Lo sería —estuvo de acuerdo Fukuda—. Quiero decir, estoy contento por Furi, ¿pero también preocupado? Quiero decir él… Oh, por cierto, ¿en qué grupo está Furi?

—¿Sabes lo que también sería perturbador? —se apresuró Takao—. Escuchar sobre la vida sexual de Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata-kun jamás podría deciros nada sexy sin que os imaginéis a Akashi Seijuurou desnudo.

Fukuda y Kawahara temblaron. Midorima también.

*

—No estoy diciendo exactamente que te equivoques, pero sus preocupaciones no son válidas. Además, también estás equivocada —dijo Reo.

—Gracias por aclarar eso —dijo Riko.

Iba a pegarse a Akashi como el pegamento, pero Reo había insistido en que «necesitaban hablar, solo las chicas» y había unido sus brazos con Riko y Aya a la fuerza así que habían acabado en un grupo juntas antes de que Riko pudiese averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Quería hablar contigo, Riko-chan, desde hace algún tiempo! Eres una chica deportiva, yo soy una chica deportiva. ¡Comprendo _del todo_ lo cansado que puede ser intentar cuidar de un grupo de chicos indisciplinados! Te sacan el instinto maternal, quiere abrazarlos pero también golpearlos por ensuciar todo el suelo, ¡es complicado! ¡Solo quieres lo que es mejor para ellos y no entienden que tú sabes lo que es mejor para ellos! Y entonces se olvidan de que eres una chica y dicen o hacen algo _muy_ cochino, como quedarse mirando las tetas de alguna chica despistada y quiere golpearlos por todos lados.

Riko no podía evitar asentir todo el rato. Sí, esos _eran_ sus dificultades y pruebas diarias.

—Y es por eso por lo que no te culpo para nada por preocuparte por tu chico. ¡Pero Sei-chan es un caballero! La verdad, lo mejor de lo mejor. ¡Es todo lo que querrías de un novio! Es guapo, rico, inteligente, atlético… la verdad, es la clase de chico que solo aparece en un shoujo manga. El tipo que es bueno en todo y no tienes ni idea de cómo se ha enamorado de la protagonista normal, pero lo hace y los apoyas todo el tiempo, ¡mientras que sabes que ese tipo de chico no existe en la vida real! Shoujo manga _arruina_ nuestras expectativas sobre los chicos reales. Pero entonces está Sei-chan, y es exactamente como un shoujo manga te dice que es un chico. La verdad, Riko-chan, Aya-chan, vuestro chico está viviendo el sueño shoujo manga. No puedo creer que estéis intentando interponeros en eso.

—Akashi _no_ es el perfecto héroe de shoujo manga —le contestó Riko.

—Bueno, no, tienes razón. Debería ser más alto, pero no puedes tenerlo todo. Además, no le digas eso a Sei-chan, es muy sensible con su altura.

—¡¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!! —protestó Riko al mismo tiempo que Aya se echaba a reír.

—Y dejadme deciros una cosa, entre nosotras chicas —Reo bajó la voz como si estuviese hablando de una conspiración—. No es pequeño en todos lados, si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

—¡Reo-chan! —exclamó Aya, pillándolo antes que Riko.

—Oh, sé que soy terrible y voy a ir al infierno —rio Reo con alegría—. Pero me dejan cambiarme con los chicos debido a sus percepciones erróneas de mi género, así que no puedes culparme por echar un vistazo. Riko-chan, seguro que tú has hecho lo mismo.

—¡ _Por supuesto que no_! —dijo Riko ofendida.

—Satoshi-kun me ha dicho que haces que todos los chicos se quiten la camiseta y se pongan en línea —dijo Aya reprochándola.

—¡Esos es por motivos de entrenamiento! —soltó Riko.

—Ese _sí_ que es un superpoder que me gustaría tener —dijo Reo y suspiró—. O mejor no. Solo usaría mi poder para el mal.

—Mmm. Yo también —coincidió Aya.

—¡Las dos os estáis saliendo del tema! Además, ¿en qué grupo está Furi-kun? Quiero comprobar con los otros —preguntó Riko, sacando su teléfono.

—Riko-chan, ahora que somos amigas, tengo que preguntar, ¿te gusta Kiyoshi o Junpei-chan?

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó Riko, casi dejando caer su teléfono.

—Como Rey sin Corona, me siento un poco de lado de Kiyoshi, pero como escolta, también me siento parcialmente del lado de Junpei-chan, así que estoy un poco confundida. ¿Así que cual de los dos _te_ gusta?

—Que… eso no es… ¡eso es ridículo! ¡La pregunta es ridícula! Aya-chan, ¡ayúdame!

—Yo, ummm, de hecho _siemprehequeridosaberlo_ , ¡lo siento, Riko-chan!

—¡Aya!

—Solo estoy diciendo, si _tuvieras_ que elegir. ¿Kiyoshi? ¿Junpei-chan? ¿Los dos a la vez? Oooh, _ambos_ , eso te daría posibilidades.

—¡Os odio a las dos! —dijo Riko, sonrojándose, negándose a admitir la última frase de Reo y todas las imágenes que evocaba—. Vais a ir _las dos_ al infierno.

—Te veré allí —canturreó Reo—. Oh, mira, ¡diademas de orejitas! _Tenemos_ que comprarnos unas. Yo quiero orejitas de conejo. Riko-chan, te verías super adorable con orejitas de gato, ¿no crees?

—¡Orejitas de oso! ¡Deberíamos cogerle las orejitas de oso! ¡Yo quiero las de ratón! —ayudó Aya.

Riko suspiró.

Lo cierto era que sí que quería las orejitas de oso.

*

—Akashi, _estoy muy impresionado ahora mismo_ —se maravilló Furihata.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había ocurrido. Había visto como todo sucedía y aun _así_ no estaba seguro. Era como si todos estuviesen hablando a la vez y entonces hubo un caos de cuerpo moviéndose y de alguna forma, solo quedaron Akashi y Furihata y nadie pareció notar que no estaban en el grupo de nadie.

—He tenido mucha ayuda —admitió Akashi.

—Aun así, lo has planeado todo, ¿no? —Furihata todavía estaba maravillado ante las maquinaciones de Akashi.

—Naturalmente.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, me encanta pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Pero fue tu idea invitar a todo Seirin, ¿verdad? ¿Para que pudieran vernos juntos? ¿Para que invitarlos a todos si al final los íbamos a esquivar de todas formas?

Akashi levantó una ceja, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Furihata-kun, era muy importante que hablase contigo a solas. Y la única forma que podía asegurarme de que no nos interrumpieran era estar seguro de que todos los que podían interrumpirnos estuvieran ocupados en otro lado.

—Oh. _Vaya_ —Furihata soltó la exclamación antes de que pudiese detenerse. Entonces hizo una mueca por lo patético que sonaba. No podía evitarlo. Sabía lo bien que Akashi podía hacer estrategias y manipular un grupo, pero siempre le impresionaba un montón cuando lo veía en acción—. ¿Por qué… um… por qué querías hablar conmigo a solas? —El corazón de Furihata latía con fuerza en su pecho. Estaba tan nervioso por la respuesta de Akashi. No era un idiota, podía suponer, pero no lo había dicho en alto, y en cuanto lo dijera todo cambiaría, todo, y Furihata estaba ansioso pero también emocionado e inundado en anhelo.

Akashi le miró, con fuerza y sin dudar. Cogió la mano de Furihata y dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que mis acciones han traicionado mis sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero _debo_ decirte de una vez por todas lo mucho que te admiro y amo. Quiero tener una relación real contigo. Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que tu cabeza se aclarara… esperaría lo que haga falta. Si necesitas más tiempo, dímelo de una vez y no te presionaré más. Mis sentimientos y deseos siguen sin cambios.

—Oh, yo… espera, ¿estás citando _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

—Parafraseando trozos y parte, sí.

Maldita sea. Eso era sexy. Furihata tragó y se sonrojó tanto que podía sentir la quemazón por toda su cara. Estaba clavado bajo la mirada de Akashi, nada en esta tierra era como tener toda la atención de Akashi Seijuurou sobre él.

Furihata siempre había pensado que el día que la persona que amaba confesase sus sentimientos por él sería el día más feliz de su vida. El momento sería una sobrecarga de felicidad. En vez de eso, se sentía extrañamente triste-

—Akashi, yo… sabes que te quiero, tienes que saberlo. Tú lo sabes todo.

La mano de Akashi apretó la suya. La expresión de Akashi no cambió, pero había algo de distancia en su rostro ahora, como cuando estaba en Teiko. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Furihata?

Furihata nunca quería ser la persona que hacía que Akashi estuviese así.

— _Te_ quiero. Nunca he sentido esto por alguien… y no creo que pueda querer a alguien de nuevo de la forma que te amo a ti. Pero yo soy… solo yo. Solo un humano normal. Algún día te vas a dar cuenta de que solo soy un humano aburrido y… —se rompió antes de decir, _me moriré_.

Este había sido un miedo personal suya desde hacía algún tiempo. Uno que no había querido pensar mucho cuando se metió con las objeciones de Kyo a su romance, pero que sin duda estaban ahí.

Furihata sabía que Akashi se sentía en deuda con él por lo que había ocurrido en Teiko. Pero la gratitud solo llegaba hasta cierto punto. Ahora, incluso con la confesión de Akashi, no todavía no creía ser algo que Akashi de verdad quisiese.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Akashi con calma—. Soy un monstruo, Furi. ¿Llegará el día en el que te des cuenta de que solo soy un asesino?

—¡Eso _jamás_ pasará! —contestó Furihata con furia.

—Te creo. Por favor hazme el favor de hacer lo mismo. Eres extraordinario y la única persona que querré. Por favor, dime que puedo ser parte de tu vida.

Furihata se negaba a llorar en ese momento. En vez de eso, cerro distancia entre ellos y besó a Akashi, sintiéndose más valiente que nunca. Era como volver a casa; la familiaridad del beso, lo correcto que se sentía, era todo lo que Furihata había querido estos últimos meses. La última vez que él y Akashi se habían besado había sido el Teiko, y quizás debería haber traído todas las connotaciones negativas, pero Furihata solo se sentía seguro, más seguro de lo que jamás se había sentido, y quería que eso durase para siempre.

Se separaron cuando escucharon los gritos de desaprobación de los padres recordándoles que todavía estaban en público.

—Tenía toda una cita planeada —dijo Akashi—. Una lista de actividades muy elaboradas para hacer.

—Oh —dijo Furihata, su mente nublada—. ¿Y no habrá por casualidad un lugar privado en esa lista?

—Pues sí —ronroneó Akashi—. La verdad es que lo hay.

—Entonces… ¿quizás podríamos ir directamente a esa parte?

—Una sugerencia excelente, Furi.

*

Se suponía que todos los grupos se iban a encontrar en la zona de hierba para ver los fuegos artificiales pronto. Mientras los grupos llegaban poco a poco a la zona designada, las ausencias notables dejaron un par de cosas clara.

—Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que Furi no estaba en el grupo de nadie? —exclamó Riko—. ¿Ni tampoco Akashi? Reo-chan, ¿cómo has podido?

—Lo siento, Riko-chan, mi lealtad siempre será hacia Sei-chan. ¡Pero me alegra que seamos amigas ahora!

—Tatsuya, ¿tú estabas del lado de _Akashi_? —preguntó Kagami a su hermano, sintiéndose un poco herido pero sobre todo sorprendido.

—Lo siento, Traiga. Es todo muy Civil War, ¿no crees? Creo que esto me hace Team Iron Man —contestó Himuro.

—Eres tan friki —dijo Kagami—. Kuroko, ¿ _tú_ lo sabías?

—Lo sospechaba —contestó Kuroko.

Antes de que Kagami pudiese comentar nada todos se giraron ante la aparición de Akashi y Furihata caminando hacia ellos, cogidos de la mano.

La pareja se detuvo frente a sus amigos; Akashi parecía muy contento, Furihata parecía un poco avergonzado pero desafiante, los dos con un aspecto un tanto revuelto (y Kagami no iba a pensar mucho _sobre_ eso, no).

Riko puso las manos en la cadera y dijo:

—Esto no es lo que acordamos.

—Quería hablar con Furihata a solas —contestó Akashi sin disculparse.

—No veo como manipularnos va a hacer que nos sintamos mejor sobre que salgas con Furi-kun —dijo Aya enfadada—. Si nos dices que quiere demostrar tus buenas intenciones mostrándonos cómo te comportas normalmente y entonces lo arreglas para pasar todo el día a solas con Furi-kun, no estoy segura de que pueda confiar en ti. Tu falta de fidelidad no encaja bien con alguien que deba salir con mi amigo.

—No —dijo Akashi con dureza, sus ojos brillando ante la acusación—. Puedo haber sido injusto, débil y resentido, pero nunca inconsistente.

Kagami solo tuvo el tiempo justo para pensar: _¿Qué demonios?_ Antes de que la visible sorprendida Nanase Aya soltase:

—¿A-acabas de citar _Persuasión_ de Jane Austen?

—Sí —respondió Akashi, sonriendo con cariño a Furihata—. Jane Austen es la autora favorita de Furi, he leído todos sus libros.

Aya parpadeó con sorpresa, abriendo mucho la boca. Entonces, en una voz estrangulada dijo:

—Maldita sea, eso es sexy.

—¡Aya-chan! —exclamó Tsuchida.

—Bueno, estaría bien que _tú_ leyeses mis libros favoritos, Satoshi-kun.

Kagami no pudo evitar notar la mirada deseosa en la cara de Kuroko que sugería que a _él_ tampoco le importaría tampoco y maldita sea, ahora Kagami estaba perdiendo puntos de novio frente a _Akashi Seijuurou_.

— _Siento_ que todos hayan pasado por tantos problemas —se disculpó Furihata—. Pero me gusta Akashi de verdad. Quiero estar con él, sin importar como. Pero todos sois importantes para mí así que…

Furihata parecía metido en medio de una terrible situación; miserable y ansioso a la vez que un poco perdido. Kagami empezó a sentirse un poco mal.

—Furi-kun, sabes que solo queremos lo que es mejor para ti… —empezó a decir Riko, a la misma vez que Akashi decía:

—Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto sea mejor…

La entrenadora de Seirin y el capitán de Rakuzan se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que Akashi dijera:

— _Haré_ lo que sea que pueda para tranquilizaros sobre mi presencia en la vida de Furi.

—Deberías disculparte —se adelantó Furihata, dando un codazo a Akashi—. _Han_ pasado por un montón de problemas para venir aquí.

Akashi parecía no arrepentirse de lo más mínimo por cualquier problema que hubiese podido ocasionar al equipo de Seirin. Pero su cara de dulcificó y cuando se dirigió al equipo de Seirin dijo:

—Me disculpo. Sé que solo estabais preocupados por vuestro amigo.

Y Kagami pensó que después de todo Akashi probablemente se había gastado miles de dólares hoy solo para conseguir una cita con Furihata. Obviamente había prestado mucha atención a los intereses de Furihata si estaba leyendo novelas de amor por él _y_ al parecer Furihata estaba en camino a tener a Akashi completamente embelesado.

Riko pareció llegar la misma conclusión, así que asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Puedes salir con Furi-kun. Pero si le haces daño en cualquier forma, lo lamentarás, ¿de acuerdo?

—Comprendido —dijo Akashi con solemnidad—. No lo querría de otra forma.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, matando cualquier posibilidad de discutir más el asunto.

Todo aquel día había sido absurdo, según Kagami. Pero cuando la mano de Kuroko encontró la suya no pudo evitar sentir que no se arrepentía de venir. Y había demostrado que podía comer más perritos calientes que Murasakibara, así que estaba dispuesto a llamar a ese día una victoria.

*

—¿Kuroko?

Kuroko dejó de caminar. Compartió una mirada con Kagami y le indicó que se adelantase sin él. Kagami chasqueó con la lengua, pero siguió hacia adelante, dándoles privacidad.

—¿Sí, Mayuzumi-san?

El antiguo estudiante de Rakuzan miró a Kuroko con curiosidad.

—Akashi nos contó lo que dijiste. Parecía como si no aprobases su relación con tu amigo.

—Eso no es así —aclaró Kuroko.

—Sí —asintió Mayuzumi—, no creía que lo hicieras. Pero ¿por qué decir todo esto, entonces? Si te gustaba que los Milagros saliesen con humanos, ¿por qué hacerles sentir culpables por los posibles peligros en los que podrían estar sus novios?

El labio de Kuroko tembló y contestó:

—Siempre he apoyado las conexiones humanas durante mucho tiempo y los otros Milagros siempre me han atormentado por mis creencias. Akashi-kun en particular fue una vez muy cruel con un amigo humano mío. Supongo que quería ver como se enfrentaba a algunas dificultades.

—Vaya. Que mezquino —Kuroko no dijo nada así que Mayuzumi continuó—. No me malinterpretes, lo apoyo completamente. Estoy seguro de que hubiese hecho lo mismo. ¿Pero y si salía mal? Es un poco cruel arriesgar la oportunidad de felicidad de tu amigo.

—No podrían conseguir la felicidad si no estuviesen dispuestos a esforzarse. Además, tenía fe en Akashi-kun —Kuroko respondió. Y mientras miraba a Kagami esperándole añadió—. También creía en Furihata-kun.

*

Tomaron un coche privado para ir a casa de Furihata. El chico se quedó dormido en el hombro de Akashi mientras se cogían de las manos y Akashi no pudo evitar pensar como parecía como si toda su vida le llevase a ese momento. Esto era por lo que vivía. Esto era por lo que había sobrevivido. Por muchas razones, Akashi creía que le debía a Kuroko tanto una disculpar como un gracias. Le avergonzaba darse cuenta que nunca le había dado ninguno a Kuroko.

Cuando el coche paró en la casa de Furihata, Akashi le besó para que despertara.

—Furi, ya estamos en casa.

—Oh —dijo Furihata, restregándose los ojos—. ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido! —parecía decepcionado consigo mismo—. No quería que esto terminase —dijo con timidez.

—No lo ha hecho. Acaba de empezar —dijo Akashi—. Tendremos más días como este.

—Sí —dijo Furihata, sonriendo. Miró a su case y entonces su cara cambió—. Todavía no le gustas a mi hermano.

—Lo sé, ya me lo ganaré la próxima vez —contestó Akashi con confianza—. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Voy a hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que eres feliz, Furi.

Furihata se sonrojó y dijo:

—Yo también. Quiero decir, voy a asegurarme de que _eres_ feliz, Akashi. No puedo ser solo yo.

—Ya soy feliz —dijo Akashi con suavidad. Y probablemente era la primera vez en su vida que era verdad.

**Epílogo**

_Los Milagros_

—Así que ahora tienes un novio, Akashicchi —canturreó Kise— ¡Eso te hace uno de nosotros ahora! No dudes en consultarme si alguna vez tienes una pregunta, ¡porque tengo mucha, mucha más experiencia que tú cuando se trata del amor!

—Nunca voy a necesitar tu ayuda —le cortó Akashi inmediatamente.

Todos estaba reunidos ese día, los ochos incluyendo a Hinata, porque sus parejas estaban fuera quedando juntos. Sin ellos. Y lógicamente no había una razón por la que los Milagros tuviesen que reunirse solo porque sus novios estuviesen pasándoselo bien haciéndose amigos (sin ellos), pero nadie parecía saber que hacer solos así que se juntaron de forma natural.

—Tengo la seguridad de que ya soy el mejor novio de todas formas —continuó Akashi—. Me he ganado el cariño de los padres de Furihata-kun, estoy poco a poco ganándome a su hermano, siempre estoy atento a sus necesidades; estoy seguro de que soy un novio más atento de lo que _tú_ podrías ser, Kise.

—Ser un buen novio no es una competición —dijo Midorima enfadado.

—Sí que lo es. Y voy ganando —contestó Akashi, sonriendo.

—Cuidado Akashicchi, esos son palabras de guerra —retó Kise.

—Además, me gustaría que se supiera que mi humano es el mejor —continuo Akashi.

Y _nadie_ iba a dejar pasar _esa_.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Senpai es sin duda el mejor! Senpai vino y nos visitó cuando nadie más lo hacía.

—Me gustaría saber cual es su escala de medición —dijo Midorima muy aireado—. Ya que Takao es claramente un atleta superior además de más valiente y amable.

—Kagami-kun os derrotó a todos en baloncesto —dijo Kuroko.

—¡Una vez! —contestó Aomine aireado.

—Murochin es el más guapo —dijo Murasakibara—. Eso hace que Murochin sea el mejor.

—Furihata es inmune a nuestras habilidades _y_ se enfrentó a Teiko, lo que le hace de lejos el humano más interesante de todos —explicó Akashi.

—Kageyama es un genio armador —dijo Hinata petulante.

—A nadie le importa el voleibol aquí, Shouyou —le respondió Aomine.

—¡Bueno si lo hicierais sabríais que Kageyama es increíble!

—Ryou-kun es el mejor cocinero de todos —soltó Momoi.

—No puede ser mejor que Kagami-kun —dijo Kuroko al mismo tiempo que Murasakibara decía:

—¡Nadie es mejor que Murochin!

Y entonces las implicaciones de lo que Momoi acababa de decir salieron y todos se detuvieron para mirar a la chica.

—¡Oye, Satsuki! ¿Qué demonios? —dijo Aomine, alarmado con razón.

—¡No es justo que no pueda participar solo porque no estoy saliendo con un humano! —dijo Momoi, golpeando el suelo con el pie—. ¡Ni siquiera nos invitaron a ayudar en la cita de Akashi-kun! ¡Yo también tengo amigos humanos, sabéis!

—Pero no estás _saliendo_ con uno —Aomine sintió la necesidad de aclararlo.

—Bueno, quizás los dos podríamos si fueses un poco más abierto de mente.

— _¿Qué?_

Debate de «quien tiene el mejor humano» se desvió desde allí, lo que estaba mejor. Era el típico tema que podía llevar de forma sencilla a batallas a muerte con superpoderes.

*

_Novios de los Milagros_

—¡Y ahora presento oficialmente a Furihata Kouki al Club de Novios de los Milagros! —dijo Takao, lanzando confeti en el aire—. Además, ¡esta marca la primera reunión inaugural del Club de Novios de los Milagros!

—Takao, ¿qué demonios? —dijo Kagami.

—¡He hecho camisetas! —anunció Takao triunfantes.

—Ya lo vemos —contestó Kasamatsu.

Takao llevaba una camiseta verde que decía en letras verdes: CREO EN LOS MILAGROS _._ Con letras más pequeñas abajo que decía #ClubdeNoviosdelosMilagros.

—¡He hecho camisetas para todos! —aclaró Takao. Empezó a lanzar camisetas de colores a todos.

—¡No voy a ponerme esto! —dijo Kagami mientras cogía una camiseta azul clara.

Himuro se quitó su camiseta y se puso la otra violeta con una expresión de felicidad.

—Gracias, Kazunari, ha sido todo un detalle.

Furihata se puso su camiseta roja en silencio. Empezó a mirarla y a sonreír, como si estuviese muy feliz de verla en su piel.

—Oh Dios, ¿puedo irme a casa ahora? —dijo Kasamatsu.

—No, no puedes, ¡eres nuestro vicepresidente! —dijo Takao.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿ _Por qué_? —tembló Kasamatsu.

—Bueno, eres el mayor. Y has conocido a los Milagros durante más tiempo, así que _técnicamente_ deberías ser presidente, pero yo he hecho las camisetas así que me elijo presidente. Lo que te hace vicepresidente —explicó Takao.

Kasamatsu parecía querer discutir esto pero entonces simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Vale —se puso la camiseta amarilla.

Todos miraron a Kagami y Kageyama.

—¡De eso nada, es demasiado vergonzoso! —dijo Kagami.

—Ni de coña —contestó Kageyama.

—Tobio, tú vistes de naranja todo el tiempo, he visto vuestros uniformes de voleibol —presionó Takao.

—No, de ninguna manera, Hinata no dejará de reírse.

—Oh, venga, ¿por mí? ¿Para una foto de grupo? Hinata-kun nunca se enterará, ¡lo prometo! —pidió Takao. Los dos se habían hecho amigos después del Régimen Especial. Kagami sospechaba que Takao tenía una debilidad por gente alta y malhumorada.

Kageyama resopló y se puso la camiseta naranja sobre la que llevaba en ese momento, refunfuñando todo el tiempo.

Todos miraron con esperanza a Kagami.

—Si no lo haces, le voy a decir a Kuroko que no le quieres lo suficiente como para llevar una camiseta en su honor —amenazó Himuro.

—Os odio a todos —dijo Kagami, quitándose la camiseta y pasando la de azul claro por su cabeza.

Takao se echó a reír.

—Oh, tío, ¡ese color choca terriblemente con tu pelo! ¡No te queda bien _para nada_!

—¡Era tu idea! —le contestó Kagami aireado—. Además, ¿no debería ser la mía negra?

—Lo pensé, pero al final pensé que sería mejor si hicieses juego con tu novio. ¡Hora de la foto de grupo! —dijo Takao.

—Estas disfrutando de esto demasiado —dijo Kasamatsu.

—¿Puedo tener un puesto? —preguntó Furihata con esperanza—. Me gustaría ser secretario.

—¡Me gusta tu entusiasmo, novato! —declaró Takao—. ¡Hecho!

—Creo que yo debería ser presidente. He estado saliendo con Atsushi más tiempo que nadie —dijo Himuro.

—Cuando hagas camisetas podemos tener una reelección —contestó Takao.

—¿De qué se supone que va este club? —preguntó Kageyama, un tanto alarmado.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero va a ser increíble —dijo Takao.

—Ya lo es —se dijo Furihata por lo bajo a sí mismo; solo Kagami le escuchó. Sabía que Furihata no estaba hablando sobre el club.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo. Incluso en esa camiseta azul claro que chocaba con su pelo, Kagami pensó que hasta ahora había sido increíble.

**Author's Note:**

> El [increible doujinshi](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=http%3A%2F%2Fnostacholy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141095384055%2Fdesignation-miracle) de Nostacholy inspirado en este universo ¡ahora tiene [segunda parte](https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=http%3A%2F%2Fnostacholy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F142302389105%2Fdesignation-miracle-p2)!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta serie! Gracias por comentar y dejar kudos o simplemente leeyendo en silencio, ¡¡todos sois increibles y os quiero!! =D
> 
> EDICIÓN: ¡¡¡¡La Foto ahora existe!!!! ¡¡¡Existe!!! Por favor mirad [esta maravillosa foto](http://furihatacookie.tumblr.com/post/156448448404/so-ive-been-wanting-to-draw-the) de @furihatacookie.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Desgraciadamente debido a la purga de Tumblr el doujinshi de Nostacholy ya no está disponible TT-TT


End file.
